Recueil de Sentiments
by Mira-chan14
Summary: OS sur différents couples suivant mon inspiration. Attention lemon dans le dernier !
1. Chapter 1

Lucy fixa le couple avec mélancolie. En y repensant, elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Lorsque Lisanna était revenue, elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que Natsu et Lisanna finissent ensembles. Surtout connaissant ce crétin à flammes. Elle n'avait pas agi, pensant naïvement que Natsu ne se rendrait pas compte des sentiments que Lisanna semblait toujours lui porter et elle s'en mordait désormais les doigts.

Dès que Lisanna était revenue et que les deux jeunes filles avaient fait connaissance, Lucy avait deviné les sentiments de Lisanna, transparaissant derrière ses paroles et les regards qu'elle lançait envers Natsu. Sur le moment, elle avait trouvé mignon que les sentiments de la jeune sœur de Mira, même après deux ans, soient restés intacts. Ca l'avait attendrie.

Le retour de Lisanna ne l'avait pas éclipsée comme elle aurait pensé que ça allait être le cas. Bien au contraire. Les choses étaient restées telles qu'elles l'étaient avant, leur équipe inchangée. Lucy et Lisanna avaient doucement fait connaissance et avaient fini par vraiment bien s'entendre.

Lucy regarda Natsu rire aux éclats avec une Lisanna rayonnante. Son cœur la faisait tellement souffrir ! Mais elle ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Lisanna. Elle était son amie et elle respirait la joie de vivre. C'était le rayon de soleil de la guilde et elle ne pouvait que comprendre que le cœur de Natsu ce soit porté sur elle. Elle les trouvait même assortis. Même si en les voyant son cœur se meurtrissait de plus en plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Lisanna était douce et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne parvenait pas à la détester. Et sûrement pour ça également que Natsu était avec Lisanna et non pas avec Lucy.

Lisanna se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Lucy força ses lèvres à se relever, afin de lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son amie. Elle détourna rapidement le regard afin que Lisanna ne voit pas la douleur et la peine dans ses yeux chocolats. Et le regret. Le regret de ne pas s'être déclarée avant elle. Elle se demandait régulièrement ce qu'il serait advenu si elle avait agi avant l'utilisatrice du Take Over.

Serait-ce elle que Natsu serrerait dans ses bras ? Serait-ce elle qu'il embrasserait ? Serait-ce avec elle qu'il rirait ? Serait-ce en la regardant que ses yeux pétilleraient de joie ?

Elle chassa ses pensées. A quoi bon les ressasser une fois de plus alors que cela ne changerait rien ? C'était ainsi. Natsu et Lisanna étaient en couple et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Elle n'en avait pas envie.

Qui serait-elle pour s'immiscer entre eux et tenter de détruire leur couple ? Il s'agissait de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas les trahir ainsi. Elle préférait encore faire semblant d'aller bien et les féliciter de leur bonheur. Natsu avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour supporter l'absence de son père. Pour supporter les recherches qui restaient infructueuses même après toutes ces années. Quelqu'un qui puisse lui apporter son soutien dans toutes les déceptions qu'il endurait.

Lucy savait qu'elle aurait pu être cette personne. Mais il était compréhensible que ce soit vers son amie d'enfance qu'il se tourne. N'avait-elle pas promis de devenir sa femme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes ? Il était normal que ce soit avec elle que Natsu se sente le mieux.

Elle se rappelait encore de la façon dont elle avait retenu ses larmes quand Natsu lui avait annoncé avec un grand sourire que Lisanna et lui étaient ensembles. Elle l'avait félicité avec un sourire tremblant et l'avait regardé retourner auprès de sa belle. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui montrer la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait sans le vouloir. A quoi bon ? Ca n 'aurait qu'apporté de la souffrance en plus. Elle préférait alors agir comme si de rien n'était, faire comme si tout allait bien. Même si à l'intérieur, son cœur meurtri hurlait à l'agonie. Même si chaque baiser échangé entre eux était comme un coup de poignard. Chaque étreinte était comme du sel versé sur une plaie à vif. Chaque sourire échangé était une meurtrissure en plus.

Elle aurait aimé ne plus être amoureuse de Natsu. Mais les sentiments ne se commandaient pas et malgré le temps qui passait, ses sentiments restaient inchangés. Elle avait beau être une mage, il n'existait aucune magie qui puisse contrôler les sentiments. Aucune magie qui puisse cesser d'aimer une personne. Aucune magie qui ne puisse l'empêcher de souffrir autant. Souffrir en voyant ces deux amis vivre le bonheur parfait alors qu'elle en souffrait. Souffrir en se rendant compte qu'il lui arrivait de songer qu'il aurait mieux valu que Lisanna ne revienne jamais d'Edolas. Mais comment pouvait-elle en arriver a penser ça ?

Lisanna était moins dupe que ne le pensait Lucy. Avant qu'elle ne se déclare à Natsu, elle savait déjà que Lucy aimait le dragon slayer. Elle avait même attendu avant de se déclarer. Seulement, elle attendait depuis si longtemps de revoir Natsu ! Voyant que Lucy ne faisait rien pour se déclarer auprès du jeune homme, elle avait pris les choses en main.

Elle ne le regrettait pas. A sa grande surprise, Natsu avait répondu favorablement à sa déclaration. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce fut le cas, persuadée qu'il était amoureux de la jolie blonde. Après tout, il dormait tous les soirs dans son appartement. Dans son lit. Avec elle. Ils avaient un lien fort. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était grâce à Natsu si Lucy avait intégré la guilde.

Au début, elle s'en était voulu en lisant la souffrance dans le regard de Lucy. Lisanna détestait que les gens souffrent. Et plus encore si c'était de sa faute. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Lucy souffre et c'était le cas.

Elle n'avait pas voulu remuer le couteau dans la plaie et n'était donc pas allée la consoler. Mais elle souffrait de la voir arborer ce sourire faux chaque jour, de voir de temps à autre une larme rouler sur sa joue, de voir cette souffrance dans son regard lorsqu'il se posait sur eux.

Elle se disait que Lucy aurait du la haïr. Au lieu de ça, elle faisait semblant d'aller bien et distribuait des sourires que Lisanna savait faux. Elle agissait comme si tout était normal alors que son cœur devait saigner. Et Lisanna se disait que c'était de sa faute et qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour que son amie aille mieux.

Elle lui faisait de temps à autres des sourires francs et elle savait que même si le cœur n'y était pas lorsqu'elle lui répondait de son sourire forcé, que Lucy était heureuse pour eux deux. C'était ça qui faisait le plus mal. Parce que malgré tout, Lucy était heureuse que Natsu ait quelqu'un pour l'épauler, quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait, quelqu'un qui saurait l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Lucy était amoureuse de Natsu, mais elle était aussi l'amie de Lisanna malgré que Lisanna ait les clés de l'élu de son cœur.

Lisanna fixa le visage enfantin de Natsu. Il avait beau avoir grandi, il restait naïf. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il sache ce que le mot amour signifiait aussi avait-elle été surprise lorsqu'il avait répondu à sa déclaration.

Au final, Natsu avait plus que mûri. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Durant ces deux ans loin de Fairy Tail, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Se posant mille et une questions. Pensait-il à elle ? Se rappelait-il de la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite de devenir sa femme ? De sa promesse de toujours la retrouver si elle se perdait ? De Happy, qu'ils avaient élevé comme leur enfant ?

Il avait tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il l'avait retrouvée. Malgré deux mondes séparés, il avait réussi à la retrouver. Durant deux ans, c'était le vœu le plus cher qui l'avait animée. Qu'il la retrouve. Qu'elle le retrouve. Qu'il tienne sa promesse.

En étant de retour, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sauter dans ses bras. Le vrai Natsu lui avait tant manqué ! Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Les retrouvailles avaient été plus qu'émouvantes entre eux.

En voyant comme Lucy et lui s'entendaient, elle avait eu peur. Peur que Natsu ne soit tombé amoureux de la constellationiste. Peur qu'il ne l'ait en quelque sorte remplacée.

Elle ne s'était pas immiscée dans leur équipe et n'avait pas cherché à passer plus de temps avec Natsu. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle n'avait plus tenu et s 'était déclarée à lui, brisant malgré elle le cœur de Lucy.

Tout le monde croyait que Natsu était naïf et qu'il ne voyait rien. Mais il était bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. Il n'était pas débile au point de ne pas voir que Lucy souffrait. Il n'était pas débile au point de ne pas comprendre lorsqu'il voyait les yeux bleus de Lisanna se voiler quand elle pensait à Lucy.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Que lui, soit l'objet de l'amour de deux jolies jeunes filles. Mais il ne pouvait offrir son cœur qu'à Lisanna. Elle était la « mère » de Happy. Elle avait dit vouloir être sa femme plus tard. Il lui avait promis de la retrouver en toutes circonstances. Lorsqu'il l'avait revue à Edolas, il avait eu du mal à le croire. Et lorsqu'elle avait été de retour pour de bon, son cœur avait bondi de joie.

Il avait préféré lui laisser le temps de rattraper les deux ans qu'elle avait perdus afin de ne pas la brusquer. Dans le même temps, il avait vu le regard de Lucy changer. Surtout lorsqu'elle le regardait. Ca l'avait rempli de désarroi. Parce que Lucy était son amie et qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle souffre. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui retourner ses sentiments. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas elle. Il aimait Lisanna. Il avait vu sa souffrance en apprenant qu'il était avec Lisanna mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et il ne voulait pas froisser la fierté de la blondinette en ayant pitié d'elle.

Il espérait qu'avec le temps, elle irait mieux. Elle resterait sa meilleure amie. Elle resterait malgré tout SA Lucy. Il y a avait sa Lucy et sa Lisanna. Il y avait sa meilleure amie et son amour. Si une des deux manquait à l'appel, il n'y avait plus de Natsu. Si l'une des deux allait mal, il irait mal. Et c'est pour ça qu'il était à moitié heureux. Parce que Lucy était malheureuse et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour enlever la douleur qui broyait son cœur.

S'il avait pu, il aurait crée un sort qui permette à Lucy de ne plus l'aimer. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il aurait beau le vouloir de toutes ses forces, un tel sort n'existait et n'existerait jamais. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de supporter de voir la douleur dans les yeux de la constellationniste. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'occuper de son bonheur naissant avec Lisanna et d'espérer qu'un jour, Lucy trouverait le courage d'avancer et d'oublier la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Colin-maillard

- Ne triches pas avec ton odorat, Wendy.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés eut un petit rire tandis qu'on lui bandait les yeux. On pouvait penser que Colin-Maillard était un jeu trop gamin pour qu'elle s'y prête du haut de ses dix-sept ans. Mais tout le monde s'était pris au jeu. Même les plus vieux. Même Maître Makarov. Ils couraient tous dans toutes le directions pour éviter que Wendy ne les trouve. Celle-ci essayait de ne pas utiliser son nez de dragon slayer afin de ne pas tricher. Ce qui s'avérait beaucoup plus ardu qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Pensif, Roméo ne participait pas au jeu, préférant les observer s'amuser. Il ne cessait de penser à la dernière mission qu'il avait faite en compagnie de la jolie jeune fille. Ils l'avaient réussie avec brio comme à leur habitude. Et sans casse, pas comme Natsu. Roméo se pencha sur les papillons qu'il ressentait dans le ventre lorsqu'elle lui souriait ou lorsqu'il croisait ses beaux yeux marrons. Quand ce n'était pas les papillons dans le ventre, c'était le rouge qui colorait ses joues.

Il avait eu le malheur de lui dévoiler ses sentiments lors de la dernière mission. Le malheur parce qu'elle l'avait gentiment repoussé pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver idiote.

_Je devrais avoir six ans de plus que toi ! _

Il s'était demandé si elle s'était moquée de lui, mais son regard était resté sérieux pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Et lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se cachait derrière cette excuse pitoyable.

_Je suis trop vieille pour toi ! _

Ca changeait quoi ? Dans les faits, elle avait même un an de moins que lui. Les sept ans qu'elle avait passés dans Fairy Sphere ne l'avaient pas vieillie, alors ça ne changeait rien.

_Trouves-toi quelqu'un de ton âge ! _

Mais si il ne voulait pas ? Si lui, c'était elle et uniquement elle qu'il souhaitait avoir à ses côtés ? Ne comprenait-elle pas que c'était elle qu'il voulait ? Que c'était elle que son cœur désignait ?

_Je ne veux pas que notre amitié change !_

Ca aussi, c'était pitoyable comme excuse. Ca ne changerait rien. Ils continueraient de rire et de s'amuser entre eux. C'est juste qu'il y aurait l'amour en plus.

_Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je ne peux pas être avec toi ! _

Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir, ces mots lui avaient fait du mal. Parce qu'il lui ouvrait son cœur et elle en plus de le piétiner, lui offrait des raisons qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

_J'espères qu'on pourra rester amis malgré tout ! _

Bien sûr qu'ils le resteraient. Il ne supporterait pas d'être loin d'elle. Wendy était devenue le centre de son monde. Sans elle ce ne serait plu pareil. Que ferait-il sans ses maladresses ? Sans son doux sourire ? Et son rire cristallin ?

_Je suis vraiment désolée, Roméo ! _

Ses excuses ne changeraient rien. Elle l'avait rejeté et il n'en comprenait toujours pas les raisons.

- N'abandonnes pas, Roméo.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Charuru. Celle-ci, une tasse de thé à la main, fixait son amie s'amuser avec un sourire.

- Wendy n'assumes pas ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Elle a peur de s'engager et c'est pour ça qu'elle te repousse.

- Pourquoi tu me le dis ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Parce que ce qu'elle fait est stupide. Elle se refuse à accepter le bonheur qui lui tend les bras. Cependant, je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire de mal.

Roméo eut un faible sourire, se rappelant que malgré ce que Wendy avait dit, depuis qu'il s'était déclaré, elle l'évitait. Mais si Charuru lui disait de foncer, il le ferait.

_Wendy, il faut que je te parles. _

Elle ne distinguait pas l'odeur de Roméo et elle en était soulagée malgré elle. Elle avait peur de lui refaire face après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Après ses excuses pitoyables. Elle s'était cachée derrière ces ridicules excuses parce qu'elle avait trop peur. Elle avait peur que leur amitié ne change trop. Peur de le perdre en tant qu'ami.

_Tu sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de te le dire._

Bien sûr, avant même qu'il ne les prononce, elle savait les mots qu'il allait lui dire. Son cœur s'était emballé. Parce qu'elle voulait les entendre, ces mots. Mais elle l'avait quand même repoussé. Alors qu 'elle attendait depuis quelques mois qu'il lui dise ces mots tant attendus.

_Je crois…Je crois que je t'aime._

Ses joues rouges et son air timide l'avaient touchée. Il attendait sa réponse et elle en avait déduit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ses bafouillements en sa présence. Il faut dire qu'elle était tout le temps maladroite, alors il aurait été dur de le deviner.

_Si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir, je comprendrais, tu sais._

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Comme l'idiote qu'elle était, elle lui avait tout de suite répondu non. Alors que son cœur lui disait le contraire, elle avait écouté sa raison et refusé de goûter au bonheur. Charuru l'avait longuement sermonnée. Après tout, Wendy ne faisait que faire souffrir Roméo pour rien. En général, Wendy écoutait son amie. Mais là, elle avait posé la patte sur un sujet sensible. Elle avait donc préféré fuir, refusant de reconnaître que Charuru avait raison. Refusant de reconnaître qu'elle se faisait du mal pour rien. Refusant de reconnaître qu'elle était amoureuse de Roméo.

_Tu te voiles la face, Wendy._

Charuru n'avait pas tord sur ce point là. L'exceed avait rarement tord, surtout en ce qui concernait Wendy.

_Roméo est comme Happy. Tu auras beau le repousser, il reviendra à chaque fois à la charge._

Happy n'avait jamais abandonné. Et maintenant, Charuru et lui étaient ensembles. Egoïstement, Wendy espérait que Roméo n'abandonne pas. Elle était persuadée que si il insistait, rien qu'un peu, les barrières qu'elle avait érigées entre eux voleraient en éclats.

Elle repéra l'odeur de Roméo et marcha malgré elle dans sa direction, les bras tendus pour l'attraper. Elle ne pouvait l'éviter indéfiniment de toute manière. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle soit à nouveau face à lui, un jour.

- Je te tiens ! Cria-t-elle, le sourire s'entendant dans sa voix.

Elle allait retirer le bandeau lui couvrant les yeux, lorsque des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes en un baiser chaste. Immobile, elle ne bougea pas. Aussi rapidement que Roméo avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il les retira. Lorsqu'elle retira le bandeau, elle le vit courir loin d'elle.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de le rattraper.

Elle se tourna vers Gajeel, encore hébétée de ce bisou échangé et les joues rouges.

Natsu posa la main sur son épaule.

- Il t'attendra pas indéfiniment. Un jour, il en aura assez de te courir après. Et tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Depuis quand ces deux là s'y connaissaient autant en sentiments ? Depuis qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes casés. Depuis que leur relation les avait fait mûrir. Wendy fixa ses deux « grands-frères » et décida de suivre leur conseil.

- Il a pas intérêt à lui faire de mal. Roméo ou pas, s'il la fait pleurer, je lui casse la figure. Dit Gajeel, le regard noir.

- T'en fais pas pour ça. Je l'ai déjà averti. Répondit Natsu, avec un grand sourire.

Les deux dragons slayers regardèrent Wendy s'éloigner en courant.

- Il était temps qu'il la fasse réagir. Faut qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur.

- Roméo est celui qu'il lui faut.

Si elle n'avait pas eu un bon odorat, jamais elle n'aurait retrouvé le garçon. Tout en courant, Wendy faisait le point. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée était indescriptible. Charuru avait raison. Elle ne faisait que se voiler la face. Il était temps qu'elle grandisse et accepte ses sentiments. Il était temps qu'elle soit face à lui et qu'elle accepte qu'il soit amoureux d'elle.

Elle avait été stupide de croire que leur amitié changerait. Depuis qu'ils faisaient des missions ensembles, il y avait toujours eu ce petit plus entre eux. C'était ce qui rendait leur équipe si unique. Leur complicité et l'harmonie qu'ils partageaient.

Avec Roméo, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler durant des heures. Le silence ne les dérangeait pas et il leur suffisait d'un regard pour comprendre les pensées de l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'avec Roméo qu'elle partageait de si gros fous rires. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait elle-même.

Wendy espéra qu'il ne serait pas trop tard quand elle le retrouverait. Elle espéra qu'il veuille encore d'elle. Parce que cette fois-ci, elle était déterminée. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir loin d'elle. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'ils soient à nouveau si distants l'un de l'autre. Jamais plus elle ne s'éloignerait de lui comme elle l'avait fait ces derniers temps. C'était insupportable.

_Tu es celui qu'il faut à Wendy._

Roméo avait été très flatté par les mots de Natsu. Il savait à quel point Wendy comptait pour Gajeel et lui. Etant tous les trois des dragons slayers et ayant tous les trois perdus leurs dragons respectifs, ils se considéraient comme une famille.

_Tu es prévenu, tu lui fais le moindre mal, je t'explose ! _

C'était du Natsu tout craché. De toute façon, Roméo ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. Il en serait incapable et il le savait très bien. Et il tenait à la vie. Parce que Natsu et Gajeel en colère, il ne souhaitait jamais les avoir en face de lui.

_Maintenant, tu fonces. Elle finira bien par craquer._

Ca, il n'en était pas sûr. Elle n'avait même pas bougé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle était restée de marbre, comme une statue. Roméo soupira et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Parce que ce qu'il ressentait pour Wendy était quelque chose d'unique et qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse une croix dessus. Il ne renoncerait pas à elle, même si il devait l'aimer de loin , il le ferait. Même si il devait patienter durant des années, il le ferait.

Wendy s'arrêta, les mains sur les genoux. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il était assis dans le jardin de la guilde et elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Roméo était beau. Et elle n'avait été qu'une idiote de le repousser comme elle l'avait fait.

Le jeune homme se leva soudain, les poings serrés, fixant la ville de Magnolia. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avança jusqu'à lui le plus silencieusement possible.

Arrivée à son niveau, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et cacha les yeux du jeune homme avec ses mains. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise, mais ne bougea pas. Il savait déjà que c'était elle. Parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, évidemment.

- Si tu es venue pour avoir une explication…

- Non. Je suis venue pour ça.

Elle se planta face à lui et posa à son tour ses lèvre sur les siennes. Roméo l'enlaça et ils partagèrent leur premier « vrai » baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Roméo la fixa d'un regard hébété.

- Si tu pouvais m'expliquer…

Wendy se tordit les mains avec gêne, mais garda son regard dans le sien.

- Gajeel et Natsu m'ont aidée à me rendre compte…Que…Que c'était stupide de te repousser.

Le regard noir de Roméo ne quittait pas les yeux chocolats qu'il aimait tant. Wendy prit une grande inspiration.

_- _Je m'étais voilée la face. Je me trouvais des excuses stupides parce que j'avais peur que notre relation change. Mais c'était totalement idiot. A quoi ça sert de te faire souffrir ? De nous faire souffrir tous les deux ? Parce que…J'espérais tant que tu me dises que tu m'aimes…Parce que…Je t'aime aussi.

Roméo lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste plein de tendresse.

- Tu es un sacré numéro, Wendy Marvel. Promets-moi de ne plus rester loin de moi comme tu l'as fait. C'était insupportable, tu sais.

Elle eut un petit rire, tout en se nichant plus confortablement entre ses bras.

- Je te le promets. C'était insupportable pour moi aussi. Maintenant…Je vais devoir te présenter dans les règles à mes frères.

- C'est obligatoire de me présenter à Gajeel? Soupira-t-il.

Avec un petit rire, Wendy saisit sa main et ils partirent rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient avec impatience.


	3. Chapter 3

Ca y était. Elle avait atteint le rang S. Et elle pouvait en être fière. Bon, cette idiote d'Erza aussi, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie. Elle pourrait rentrer sans honte. Elle pourrait faire face à Elfman et Lisanna avec fierté. Elle avait tenu sa promesse. En intégrant Fairy Tail, elle leur avait promis qu'elle deviendrait l'une des plus puissantes mages. C'était désormais chose faite. Elle échangea avec Erza un regard étrangement complice alors qu'elles rentraient dans Magnolia. Le voyage du retour -ainsi que celui de l'aller d'ailleurs- s'était fait en silence entre ces deux-là. Mais alors qu'elles rentraient à la guilde, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sourire de temps à autre, même si elles étaient ennemies.

D'ailleurs, Mirajane n'aurait pas aimé être la seule à être de rang S. Contre qui aurait-elle pu se mesurer si elle battait Ezra ? Les autres mages de rang S étaient tous des hommes et ça aurait été beaucoup moins marrant et beaucoup plus ennuyeux, elle en était persuadée.

D'ailleurs, elle allait pouvoir se vanter devant Luxus. N'était-il pas celui qui avait crié haut et fort qu'aucune des deux n'y parviendrait et que des faibles filles comme elles n'y arriveraient jamais ? Un sourire victorieux prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rappelait précisément les circonstances. C'était lors de l'annonce des mages sélectionnés pour l'examen.

Elle avait vu ses sourcils se froncer avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire moqueur.

- Des filles ? De rang S ? Des filles pleurnichardes comme elles ?

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à rougir de colère. Pour la première fois, Erza et elle avaient été en colère pour la même raison. Certains avaient ri, s'attendant une énième altercation Mirajane/Luxus. Il n'était pas rare de les voir se disputer. Voire se _hurler _dessus. Il faut dire que Luxus était l'un des seuls -hormis Erza, mais ce n'était pas la même chose- à réussir à la faire littéralement sortir de ses gonds. C'était peut-être le fait qu'il était au moins aussi arrogant qu'elle. Ou le fait qu'il semblait toujours se fiche d'elle. Une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas. Et Luxus avait le sarcasme facile. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la guilde avec Elfman et Lisanna, il la cherchait à la moindre occasion. Il faut dire qu'elle n'hésitait pas à répondre à la provocation. C'en était devenu un petit jeu entre nous. Un jeu qui amusait grandement les mages de la guilde, que leurs altercations divertissaient.

Le maître était intervenu avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, calmant son arrogant petit-fils. Il avait également jeté un regard lourd de sens à Erza et Mirajane les dissuadant de répondre à la provocation.

Luxus n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher de l'asticoter le jour où elles étaient parties.

- Oh, et surtout, si tu échoues, reviens pas. Ca vaudrait pas le coup de te pointer. Parce que si tu le rates, je te louperais pas. Tu en entendras parler jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, je te le garantis.

Elle allait lui rabattre son caquet, et en beauté. Elle eut une petite pointe de regret en songeant à Cana qui marchait derrière elle. Son silence n'avait pas le même sens que pour elle. C'était un silence déçu. Cana avait loupé l'examen, pour la deuxième fois.

Jamais il ne viendrait à Mirajane l'idée de se moquer d'elle. Elle trouvait que c'était suffisant que deux filles qui étaient entrées après Cana dans la guilde, soit celles qui réussissent l'examen avant elle. Elle espérait que Luxus ne lui ferait pas de remarque désobligeante. Il aurait à faire à elle. Parce que Cana était une de ses amies, elle avait beau être arrogante, mais qu'on touche à Elfman, Lisanna ou une de ses amies et elle sortait ses griffes.

C'est sur ses pensées que la démone entra dans la guilde en compagnie de Scarlett. Cana n'avait apparemment pas eu envie de faire face aux autres et avait préféré rentrer chez elle, ce qui était compréhensible. Entendre les paroles de compassion ou voir les regards de pitié, très peu pour elle.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elles et Mirajane chercha Luxus, un sourire triomphal ornant ses lèvres. Elle n'allait pas l'épargner, il allait en baver de l'avoir cherchée. Surtout maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de l 'élite des mages de la guilde.

Luxus tourna la tête en entendant les portes de la guilde s'ouvrir avec violence. Il n'y en avait qu'une pour les ouvrir de cette manière là. _Bingo. _Il s'agissait bien de Mirajane, mais il n'avouerait pas qu'il attendait son retour avec impatience afin de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Il croisa derechef son regard arrogant et son sourire victorieux. Un sourire moqueur retroussa ses lèvres à lui. Il aimait bien cette gamine. Son arrogance était égale à la sienne et c'était bien ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Ca et les joutes verbales qu'ils échangeaient de temps à autres. Régulièrement. Souvent. Tout le temps en fait. Il leva son verre de bière en sa direction et la vit faire la moue. Elle s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il la taquine, mais autant lui laisser son jour de gloire, non ?

Il remarqua qu'Erza semblait également contente d'elle-même. Deux mages de rang S durant la même année ? Il chercha alors Cana, et, ne m'apercevant pas, en conclut qu'elle avait loupé encore une fois l'examen. Elle en avait pourtant les capacités. Il le savait pour l'avoir affrontée l'année dernière. Haussant les épaules, il décida de monter à l'étage se mettre plus à l'aise et laisser les mages faire la fête en l'honneur d'Erza et Mira. C'était sans compter sur cette dernière qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Alors qu'il s'installait tranquillement, les pieds sur la seule table présente à l'étage, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Il haussa un sourcil face à son air colérique. C'était vraiment étrange. L 'apparence d'un ange et un démon à l'intérieur. C'était ça. Un visage d'ange pour une démone. Il aimait bien cet état des choses. Tout comme il aimait le style vestimentaire particulier de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. C'était ça le plus grand contraste. Un visage qui ressemblait à celui d'un ange et un style digne d'un démon. D'ailleurs n'était-elle pas connue sous le nom de _fille de Satan _?

- Tu pourrais me féliciter, au moins.

Quand c'était pas lui qui la cherchait, c'était elle qui venait le chercher pour démarrer une joute verbale. _Fuis-mois, je te suis. Suis-moi, je te fuis. Le jeu du chat et la souris. _Leur relation se résumait à ça. C'était à se demander qui était le chat et qui était la souris. _Le chasseur et la proie. _

- Pourquoi je te féliciterais alors que j'ai pas félicité Ezra ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant pour la dominer de sa haleur.

La colère brilla dans ses yeux bleus nuit.

- Il me semble normal que puisque tu t'es moqué de moi et que tu avais prédit que j'échouerais, tu me félicites pour ma brillante réussite.

- Tu manques pas de culot.

Elle croisa les bras, attendant toujours qu'il la félicite, un air mécontent sur le visage.

- Me fais pas ces yeux là. Ca marche pas sur moi. Qui crois-tu donc impressionner, _fille de Satan _? Dit-il, accentuant sur les derniers mots.

Un sourire arrogant reprit un bref instant place sur le visage de la jeune fille en entendant le surnom qu'on lui attribuait. Son air colérique revint aussi vite qu'il était parti.

- Tu ne penses pas que je mérites une récompense ?

- Non. T'as rien fait de plus qu'Erza. T'es pas différente de Gildarts, Mystgun ou moi. Tu mérites pas un traitement de faveur, alors cesses d'être aussi arrogante.

Elle éclata d'un grand rire moqueur.

- Et c'est monsieur Arrogant-En-Chef qui dit ça ! C'est toi qui en as du culot.

Elle eut un grand sourire en voyant la colère remplacer l'amusement dans le regard de Luxus. _Touché_. Une lutte visuelle s'engagea entre les deux adolescents. Qui est-ce qui perdrait ? Qui gagnerait ?

- Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile de reconnaître que tu avais tord et de me féliciter pour mon succès.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec incrédulité. C'est qu'elle insistait ! Elle était coriace !

- Tu apprendras, chère demoiselle, que Luxus Draer n'a _jamais _tord.

Elle le fixa avec une ironie teintée de lassitude.

- Ce que tu peux être….

- Parfait, génial, beau, puissant, le meilleur ?

- Un _parfait crétin_, oui !

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent. Il la fixa avec insistance. Elle voulait une récompense ? Elle allait l'avoir !

Mirajane se demanda ce qu'il arrivait à Luxus. Un étrange sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres et il s'avança vers elle. Imposant, il la surplombait de sa taille et elle se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Tu veux une récompense ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix rauque. Tu vas en avoir une et t'es pas prête de l'oublier, ma belle.

_Ma belle _? Depuis quand l'appelait-il ainsi ? S'interrogea-t-elle en sentant un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Et pourquoi se sentait-il obligé d'être aussi près d'elle ? Elle recula, sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage. Ses yeux verts l'hypnotisaient presque tant il la fixait avec désir. C'était bien ça qui obscurcissait ses prunelles ? Un frisson d'excitation la saisit alors qu'elle se mettait à attendre sa récompense avec impatience. Et une petite note d'appréhension.

Elle arrêta de reculer lorsqu'elle sentit le mur dans son dos.

- Tu veux encore ta récompense ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée de désir en la dévorant du regard.

Elle ne répondit pas. La situation échappait à son contrôle et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. D'habitude, ils se lançaient des piques et il leur arrivait d'utiliser -rarement et loin des yeux du maître- la magie. Mais face à ses frissons et les battements de son cœur s'affolant, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions.

- Te voilà bien plus muette que d'habitude, _Mira. _

Il avait murmuré son nom, tout en mettant les mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête, lui empêchant toute retraite ou toute fuite. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était en état d'y penser d'ailleurs. Elle était bien trop focalisée sur leurs corps aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais partagé une telle proximité. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été aussi proche d'un homme. C'était probablement pour ça qu'elle était déstabilisée à ce point.

- La voilà ta récompense.

Luxus se pencha vers elle et elle ferma instinctivement les yeux alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient. C'était son premier baiser, et pourtant, elle le lui donna sans aucune hésitation. Elle sentait son ventre s'agiter et gémit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il collait son corps musclé à sa silhouette svelte, la bloquant contre le mur. Ses mains chaudes sur ses hanches la firent frémir. Elle passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux en épis du blond. Comment pouvait-il être aussi détestable et embrasser aussi bien ? Se demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il noua sa langue à la sienne, se laissant emporter par la passion. Il mordilla les lèvres du démon, fougueux, et passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux blancs, chose qu'il avait toujours eu secrètement envie de faire. Ses longs cheveux et leur couleur peu habituelle l'avaient toujours en quelque sorte fasciné.

Il avait pensé l'embrasser pour s'amuser et surtout pour la mettre mal à l'aise et voilà qu'il se laissait déborder par la situation. Pour sa défense Mirajane était jolie. _Très_ jolie même. Et elle répondait avec fougue à son étreinte, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé. N'était-ce pas son premier baiser, après tout ? Il ne put empêcher une main de parcourir ses côtes, la faisant frissonner.

Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et fixa un instant son air perdu et ses joue rouges. Ses yeux obscurcis par le désir et ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser qu'il lui avait donné.

Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, puis murmura :

- Tu as eu ta récompense. J'espères qu'elle te suffit.

Il la fixa ensuite dans les yeux.

- Le jeu a changé. C'est à celui qui craquera en premier. Celui qui embrassera l'autre en premier.

Il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres avant de descendre de l'étage. Mirajane le regarda partir, les jambes plus tremblantes que jamais, mais un sourire aux lèvres A cet instant peu lui importait de perdre. Elle voulait juste ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de bien-être. L'impression d'être entière. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle ressentait cette sensation. Cette impression d'avoir des ailes et de pouvoir affronter le monde entier.

Elle se pencha a la balustrade afin de regarder ce que faisait Luxus. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle se sentit rougir. Elle se contenta de lui faire un sourire. Le jeu avait changé. _La proie et le chasseur. _Elle savait déjà qu'elle était la proie et lui le chasseur.

Elle savait qu'il gagnerait. Et lui aussi à en juger par son regard et son petit sourire en coin. Mais peu lui importait. Ce qui lui importait à cet instant était de pouvoir rester auprès de lui. S'il gagnait ce serait le cas. Elle préférait perdre pour pouvoir ressentir ce bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé entre ses bras.

_Que le jeu commence. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Laisses-moi entendre ta voix._

Ses mots tournaient en boucle encore et encore. C'était sans fin. Elle en rêvait la nuit. Cette voix et ses mots revenaient sans cesse la hanter, tous les jours. C'était les seuls souvenirs de son passé et ça la perturbait, jour après jour. Elle ne se souvenait que de cette voix masculine. Son seul souvenir. Sinon, le néant absolu. C'était à en devenir fou.

Kinana nettoya un verre et le rangea automatiquement, perdue dans ses pensées comme d'habitude. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme ? Et pourquoi vouloir entendre sa voix ? Avait-elle été muette dans le passé ? Elle savait que plus elle y penserait, plus les souvenirs lui échapperaient. Mais elle voulait savoir ! Qui était cet homme pour elle ? Un ami ? Un membre de sa famille ?

A entendre ses paroles, il semblait se soucier d'elle. Etait-il triste qu'elle ne soit plus à ses côtés ? Elle osait l'espérer. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'au moins quelqu'un -en dehors de la guilde, bien sûr- tenait à elle. Qu'une personne avait tenu à elle et était peut-être triste de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés.

Elle ne se rappelait pas de sa vie de serpent. Elle se souvenait juste de s'être réveillée dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, ses mots résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il lui était encore difficile de croire qu'elle avait vécu une vie de serpent. Et elle ne se rappelait pas de sa vie humaine avant d'avoir été serpent. Il n'y avait que sa vie d'humaine de maintenant et les sept années de souffrance qui s'étaient écoulées sans les membres les plus puissants de Fairy Tail. Une partie de son bonheur était revenu en même temps que les mages disparus. Mais il manquait toujours quelque chose pour que son bonheur soit total. Sa mémoire et la personne qui voulait entendre sa voix.

Ayant des courses à faire, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets quitta la guilde avec sa liste de courses en main, l'esprit néanmoins toujours torturé. Elle aimerait temps qu'un jour cette fichue mémoire arrête de la torturer de cette manière. C'était harassant. Elle voulait tant que ses souvenirs reviennent ! Juste de savoir qui était celui qui voulait l'entendre parler lui aurait suffi. Elle ne voulait rien savoir d'autre.. Juste ça. Mais c'était trop demander il semblait. Ce n'était pourtant pas demander tant que ça, si ? Elle ne demandait même pas ses autres souvenirs !

Kinana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se senti triste pour la personne qui l'avait perdue. Si ils étaient proches, ce devait être dur pour elle. Plutôt lui, vu que la voix était masculine.

Tout en marchant vers les magasins de Magnolia, elle essaya de ne pas trop chercher à titiller sa mémoire perdue. Mais c'était vain. Elle avait beau essayer, elle en revenait toujours au même point : chercher ses souvenirs perdus.

Au bout d'un moment, comme d'habitude, elle aurait trop mal à la tête pour pouvoir y réfléchir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Qui pourrait ne pas essayer de trouver ses souvenirs comme elle le faisait ?

L'homme qui l'avait perdue la cherchait-il ? Et si oui, depuis combien de temps ? Avait-il fini par abandonner, frustré de ne pas la retrouvé, harassé de n'avoir aucun indice ? Elle espérait tellement que ce ne soit pas le cas et qu'il continuait de la chercher. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sûre d'au moins une chose : cet homme et elle entretenaient un lien spécial. Un lien unique. C'était un pressentiment qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle se souvenait de ce murmure. Elle en était persuadée, tout en ignorant la raison.

Kinana prit les articles dont elle avait besoin, vaguement éblouie par le soleil qui dardait ses rayons sur la ville avec beaucoup plus d'intensité que d'habitude. Venait-elle d'une ville lointaine ? Avait-elle un passé douloureux ? Toutes ses questions sans réponses auraient-elles une réponse un jour, où devrait-elle vivre éternellement dans l'ignorance ? Saurait-elle supporter cette ignorance jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

Elle savait que non. Elle _devait _savoir. C'était quelque chose de primordial pour elle. C'était comme si, il lui manquait une pièce pour assembler le puzzle. Non. C'était comme si elle avait un immense puzzle, mais une seule pièce de ce puzzle et qu'elle devait se débrouiller pour compléter la suite. Et sans les autres pièces, son puzzle resterait incomplet, à jamais. Et elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas cet état des choses. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu 'elle complète ce puzzle. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ca ne se volatilisait pas comme ça, un aussi gros serpent ? Comment se faisait-il qu'aucune personne n'ait vu ou entendu parler de Cubélios ? Depuis son évasion, il avait _entendu _l'esprit de tous les gens qu'il avait croisé et il n'était jamais parvenu à un seul résultat. Cobra ferma douloureusement les yeux. _Son seul et unique ami. _Où était-il passé ? Il était sûr d'une chose : son ami n'était pas mort. Il l'aurait senti, il l'aurait su. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Il l'aurait su, c'était tout. Il en était persuadé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses pas l'avaient conduit dans la ville de Magnolia. Il sentait juste que c'était ici qu'il trouverait enfin quelque chose. On pourrait trouver sa quête absurde. Rechercher un serpent, ça ne rimait à rien. Mais Cubélios était bien plus qu'un serpent. C'était son meilleur, son seul et unique ami.

Il se rappelait encore lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Il se trouvait déjà à la tour du paradis. Il s'était étonné qu'un serpent ait pu voir le jour dans un tel endroit. Et ensuite, il avait trouvé que c'était approprié. Il s'appelait Cobra et il trouvait un serpent. C'était comme un fait exprès. Alors Cubélios était devenu son ami et lui avait permis de tenir le coup sur cette tour maudite.

Quand il s'était enfui et que quelques ann ées plus tard, il était devenu un membre des Oracion Seis, Cubélios avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il avait été à ses côtés quand il s'était fait battre par la Salamandre de Fairy Tail. Alors? Pourquoi, après la bataille, le serpent avait-il disparu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu son ami ? Pourquoi ?

Cette tristesse qu'il ressentait depuis sept ans était insoutenable. Il s'était juré de retrouve Cubélios, coûte que coûte. A n'importe quel prix. Cette souffrance devait quitter son corps, c'était tout. Et Cubélios, s'était-il senti abandonné, lui aussi ? Avait-il été triste ?

Cubélios avait été le seul dont il n'avait jamais pu entendre la voix -ou les pensées-. C'était le seul souhait qu'il avait eu durant toute sa vie. Comprendre son ami. Et ce souhait l'animait encore. Plus fort encore qu'il y a quelques années. Mais pour ça, il faudrait d'abord le retrouver.

Cobra serra le poing en entrant dans le marché de la ville. Aucun indice. Jamais. Il avait beau sonder les esprits, rien ne lui venait. Et il ne comprenait pas. Un serpent de cette taille ne s'évaporait pas dans la nature !

D'un côté, il en voulait à son serpent. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu ? Pourquoi était-il parti en le laissant derrière ? Pourquoi le rendre aussi triste ?

Son regard intercepta des cheveux violets qui lui rappelèrent douloureusement son serpent. Les cheveux étaient exactement de la même couleur que la peau de Cubélios. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à suivre la jeune fille possédant cette chevelure.

Elle faisait ce qui semblait être des courses. Il n'était pas assez près pour capter ses pensées. De toute manière, à quoi ça servirait ? Une fois de plus, à rien. Mais son instinct le poussait à la suivre malgré tout. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important se passerait. Et Cobra suivait toujours ses instincts. Ils l'avaient rarement trompé, alors autant les écouter.

Ils sortirent du marché et il vit la jeune fille contempler un instant le paysage. Son visage était empreint de nostalgie et lui fit penser à lui-même. N'était-il pas lui-même nostalgique de son ami ? Ils se ressemblaient, en quelque sorte.

Avec un soupir, elle reprit sa route, Cobra la suivant toujours. Il _fallait _qu'il la suive. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une pensée s'imposa à lui. Celle que seule cette fille pourrait le mener à Cubélios. Mais c'était stupide, non ? Pourquoi elle entre tous ?

Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, Cobra s'avança pour pouvoir capter ses pensées.

_Laisses-moi entendre ta voix. _

Il écarquilla les yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi c'était sa voix à lui qu'il entendait lorsqu'il captait les pensées de la jeune fille. Et pourquoi s'agissait-il des mots qu'il ne cessait de murmurer à Cubélios ? Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il murmurait à son serpent ? Savait-elle où était Cubélios ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se mit à sa hauteur et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il défaillit. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle avait les yeux verts de Cubélios ! Comment une fille qui ressemblait autant à son serpent pouvait savoir ce qu'il murmurait à son ami ?

Kinana fut surprise lorsque cet inconnu se mit à son niveau. Il avait les cheveux rouges foncés, un œil fermé par une balafre. Elle croisa son œil valide. Sa prunelle violette s'écarquilla pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Elle ne pouvait plus détourner le regard, comme hypnotisée.

L'inconnu la secoua par les épaules, faisant tomber ses sacs de courses.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Hurla-t-il, la secouant plus fort encore.

Kinana se détacha de son emprise et le fixa avec étonnement.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

En se penchant pour ramasser les sacs de course, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard. Mal à l'aise, elle l'interrogea du regard, touchée par la tristesse que celui du jeune homme dégageait. Une tristesse tellement semblable à la sienne !

- Comment peux-tu savoir les mots que je murmurais à mon serpent ?

Ce fut comme si le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle lâcha ses courses et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Il ne la lâcherait pas aussi facilement. Il voulait des explications. Même si il avait commencé à comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant, ça paraissait si logique. La couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux….Le fait qu'un serpent ait pu voir le jour dans la tour du paradis….Tout concordait. Depuis tout ce temps, ça avait été elle, le serpent. Son ami avait été une humaine et il ne l'avait jamais su. Il aurait pu lui parler et il ne l'avait jamais su.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi « Cubélios » s'était enfuie. Mais il ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Tout ce temps perdu à chercher un serpent, alors qu'il aurait du chercher en réalité une humaine !

Il finit par la retrouver, adossée à un arbre, ses bras entourant ses genoux et sanglotant. Il ne voulait pas la voir triste. Pas celle qui durant dix ans avait été son amie. Dans la peau d'un serpent, certes. Mais son amie quand même.

Il s'assit en silence à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. « Cubélios » ne lui avait jamais parlé, alors il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter face à elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me souviens de m'être réveillée à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Le seul souvenir de ma vie de serpent, ce sont ces mots. _Tes mots. Laisses-moi entendre ta voix. _

Pour être surpris, il l'était. C'était pour ça. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Pas même de lui. Et ça lui fit mal. Comme si on lui plantait une pointe acérée en plein cœur.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Cobra avait encore du mal à le croire.

- Tu t'appelais Cubélios et tu étais mon seul ami. Ca fait sept ans que je te cherches. Ca fait sept ans que je suis triste. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Je t'ai retrouvée, et je ne te laisserais pas partir.

- Cubélios ? C'est si différent de Kinana.

Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler et elle le regardait maintenant avec curiosité.

- Kinana, c'est très joli.

Cobra ne se rassasiait pas de regarder son visage. Il l 'avait retrouvée. Après toutes ces années de recherches infructueuses….Elle était en face de lui.

Il lui tendit la main.

- Je m'appelles Cobra. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Elle serra sa main avec un petit sourire. Ne pouvant plus y résister, Cobra serra Kinana dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte avec bonheur.

- Je te ferais de nouveaux souvenirs. Murmura-t-il simplement.

Son vœu avait été exaucé. Il avait entendu la voix de son amie. C'était maintenant à son tour d'exaucer le vœu de son amie. Elle voulait des souvenirs. Il lui en ferait. Ils en auraient tous les deux ensembles.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy s'installa à une table et fixa les couples danser avec lassitude. Bon sang, presque tous les les membres de la guilde étaient casés maintenant ! Ils se trouvaient d'ailleurs tous au mariage de l'un d'eux. Lisanna était désormais une Dragnir. Certes, elle était attendrie en voyant Natsu faire virevolter Lisanna dans sa belle robe blanche. Mais elle aussi, souhaitait avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Elle avait eu une brève histoire d'amour avec Loki. Brève parce que ce maudit esprit était un véritable Don Juan et qu'elle n'avait pas tardé à le découvrir. Elle l'avait croisé en compagnie de Jenny Realight, tous deux étroitement enlacés.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle doutait qu'une relation avec un esprit soit saine. Elle avait aussitôt rompu, mais elle entretenait toujours des relations cordiales avec Loki. Après tout, il restait son ami. Et elle connaissait son caractère de séducteur, aussi n'avait-elle pas été aussi surprise que ça en apprenant sa trahison.

La blonde eut un énième soupir lorsque les slows commencèrent. Elle posa la tête sur ses bras croisés, eux-mêmes posés sur la table. N'y avait-il qu'elle qui était seule ? Son regard erra sur la piste. Bien sûr, au centre, Natsu et Lisanna dansaient, profitant de leur journée. Quoi de plus normal ? Plus loin, une Mirajane de toute beauté pour cette journée où elle avait tout organisé de A à Z, essayait d'attirer un Luxus maussade sur la piste. Déjà, qu'elle ait réussi à lui faire poster un costume relevait de l'exploit…Alors qu'il l'invite à danser…Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus ! Non loin d'eux, Fried les regardait avec désespoir. Le pauvre.…Il devait gérer la petite dernière, Asumi, qui avait six ans et le collait, persuadée qu'elle se marierait avec lui quand elle serait plus grande. Erza et Gerald dansaient, étroitement collés l'un à l'autre. Ces deux-là avaient du en surmonter des obstacles !

Elfman et Evergreen se disputaient, pour ne pas changer. Juvia et Grey restaient simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre, le gros ventre de Juvia l'empêchant de danser. Lucy se dirigea vers le buffet afin de chercher un remontant. Bon sang, on avait pas idée de venir à un mariage seule alors qu'il y avait des couples partout ! Elle croisa Roméo et Shelia main dans la main. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était heureuse de voir que Roméo avait su trouver quelqu'un pour cicatriser son cœur blessé par Wendy lorsqu'elle avait choisi de sortir avec Mest. Ou plutôt Dranbolt. Leur différence d'âge pouvait choquer mais ils se complétaient tous les deux et faisaient un couple harmonieux.

Le seul qui ne dansait pas était Gajeel qui jouait de la guitare et animait la soirée. Il s'était amélioré avec les années et chantait merveilleusement bien. Il faisait succès avec sa voix rocailleuse et ses chansons bien travaillées. On était loin du « Shooby-doo-waa » de ses débuts.

Lucy prit son verre et retourna s'asseoir, croisant ses jambes. Tous ces couples la déprimaient sérieusement. Si Natsu et Lisanna n'avaient pas été ses amis, elle ne serait même pas venue. Mais Mira l'aurait tuée. Et serait probablement venue la chercher elle-même. Sous sa forme de Satan Soul Sitri bien sûr. Elle l'avait menacée de la ramener par la peau des fesses si elle ne venait pas. De quoi réfléchir.

Lucy n'avait pas forcément besoin d'un homme pour se sentir heureuse. Mais pour se sentir aimée, si. Et elle était loin d'être repoussante. La preuve en était que Natsu avait longtemps hésité entre elle et Lisanna. Elle avait même été courtisée par Hibiki avant qu'il ne sorte avec Kana. Ces deux-là formaient un couple étrange, mais tant qu'ils étaient heureux, peu importait.

De plus, la jeune femme avait des sentiments pour un autre homme. Mais c'était un homme qui ne voudrait pas d'elle. Il ne voulait de personne à ses côtés et disait sans cesse qu'il était beaucoup mieux tout seul.

- Oye, Bunny Girl ! T'as fini de déprimer ? On est là pour faire la fête alors viens danser !

Lucy fixa la main tendue du dragon slayer avec incrédulité.

- Tu veux danser….Avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, le métalleux la tira par le bras et la colla à lui. Mirajane avait pris sa place et animait la soirée. D'abord rouge, Lucy finit par se laisser aller. Si on lui avait dit que Gajeel savait danser, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Et pourtant….Elle qui savait danser depuis qu'elle était petite, ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il savait très bien danser. Et il était élégant dans son costume blanc. La blondinette se laissait guider, les mains chaudes de Gajeel sur sa taille lui procurant quelques frissons. Elle en oublia sa déprimer et se surprit à rire aux remarques que Gajeel lançait en regardant les autres danser. Ils bousculèrent Roméo et Shelia, qui avaient rejoint la piste il y a peu.

- Pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, les mioches ?

Gajeel dans toute sa splendeur, égal à lui-même. Mais c'était bien là ce qui le caractérisait. Un Gajeel tout mignon et gentil ne serait pas « leur » Gajeel. Lucy éclata de rire.

- Laisse-les donc tranquilles !

Gajeel grogna pour la forme et ils reprirent leur danse.

- Dis, Bunny Girl…

- Quand donc retiendras-tu que mon nom est Lucy ? Dit-elle, une moue boudeuse sur son joli visage.

- Arrêtes de faire cette moue. Ca te vas pas. T'es plus jolie sans.

Sitôt ses paroles prononcées, de mignonnes petites rougeurs apparurent sur le joues du dragon slayer qui relâcha Lucy et quitta précipitamment la piste de danse. Elle le fixa s'en aller, ses paroles tournant dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Celui que l'on disait aussi froid que la pierre lui avait fait un compliment et avait _rougi _? Lucy eut beau se mettre à sa poursuite, il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle et elle le perdit rapidement de vue.

Bon sang, tout ça était fou. Gajeel Redfox l'avait invitée à danser, l'avait complimentée, avait rougi et la fuyait à présent. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- Alors, Gajeel et toi ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé….

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Natsu !

- Pourtant j'ai bien entendu son cœur s'affoler quand il dansait avec toi !

- Depuis quand tu es doué en sentiments ?

Depuis le mariage de Lisanna et Natsu, Lucy se posait des questions. Natsu avait instillé le doute dans son esprit et elle n'osait plus parler ou regarder Gajeel. D'un côté, elle ne lui parlait pas souvent. Rarement. Voire jamais. Il avait toujours dit aimer sa solitude, ce n'était donc pas si étonnant qu'ils ne se parlent pas.

A cet instant, Lucy était présente à la guilde, mais mentalement absente. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. L'énième bagarre qui avait éclaté la laissa de marbre, et elle se contenta de quitter la guilde en évitant autant que possible les projectiles qui volaient. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi se torturait-elle l'esprit ainsi ? Si vraiment quelque chose devait se passer, cela arriverait. Inutile de se casser la tête pour ça.

Comme à son habitude, elle marcha sur le muret près de chez elle.

- Faîtes attention à vous, Mademoiselle Lucy !

Elle soupira en continuant de marcher sur son muret. Une habitude qu'elle n'était pas prête de perdre.

- Tu vas te péter la gueule un jour !

Elle se tourna vers Gajeel qui la fixait d'un air blasé.

- Ca n'est jamais arrivé. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arriverait maintenant ?

L'homme taciturne haussa les épaules et marcha à côté d'elle en silence.

- Que fais-tu par ici d'ailleurs ?

- On a plus le droit de se balader, maintenant ? Je savais qu'il fallait ton autorisation !

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux et ils continuèrent de marcher. Lucy ne savait pas comment relancer la conversation pour que ce silence tendu cesse. Et après tout, pourquoi serait-ce à elle de trouver un sujet de conversation ? Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi Gajeel se trouvait dans les parages.

- Gajeel, Lucy ! Ca alors, je ne pensais pas vous croiser ici ! Et ensembles !

Il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur Mirajane. Et Luxus. Et Asumi, bien sûr.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Bégaya Lucy. On s'est croisés par hasard !

Le regard de Gajeel posé sur elle n'était pas pour la mettre à l'aise. Asumi pouffait derrière sa main et Luxus leur lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- Ils sont amoureux ? Demanda Asumi avec la naïveté que conférait l'enfance.

- Non ! Hurla Lucy, rouge comme une tomate, sous les rires de la famille Draer.

Même Luxus riait. Et il y avait de quoi face au tableau offert par la constellationiste et le dragon slayer. Lucy agitait les bras en tous sens, rouge comme une tomate. Gajeel de son côté, restait impassible, les bras croisés devant son torse musclé.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'ils le sont. Seulement, ils sont trop aveugles ou trop stupides pour le reconnaître.

Les mots piquèrent Gajeel qui se pencha vers Lucy et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec brutalité. C'est avec passion qu'il l'embrassait, les mains sur les hanches de la blonde pulpeuse qui était restée tétanisée et ne bougeait pas. Aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait embrassée, Gajeel se détacha de la jolie blondinette et se tourna vers Luxus.

- Toujours aveugle ou stupide ?

La gifle le coupa. Il se tourna vers Lucy qui le fixait avec colère.

- Crétin ! Hurla-t-elle avant de s'en aller en courant.

- A ta place, je la rattraperais. C'était pas très malin.

Gajeel soupira et sans répondre à Luxus, se mit à la poursuite de la constellationiste. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour rabattre le caquet de Luxus qui l'avait énervé. Mais pas que pour ça. Il en avait envie depuis un moment. Il reconnaissait que Lucy l'attirait. Après tout, c'était une belle femme et ce serait mentir que de ne pas reconnaître ses charmes. En vérité, depuis le mariage, il essayait de l'éviter. Parce qu'elle déclenchait en lui des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Metalicana ne lui en avait pas parlé et il ne savait pas comment y faire face.

Il se souvenait qu'au tout début, il prenait Lucy pour une femme faible qui avait tout le temps besoin d'être sauvée. Mais en intégrant Fairy Tail, il avait appris à la connaître. Elle avait beau ne pas être puissante, c'était elle qui insufflait force et courage à ses amis.

Bon sang, il n'y pouvait rien. On ne lui avait jamais appris ce qu'on devait faire quand on voulait rester auprès d'une fille à tout moment ! Et un solitaire comme lui ne savait pas comment réagir face à ces sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il rattrapa rapidement la jeune femme.

- Lucy !

Elle se tourna uniquement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée Bunny Girl, comme à son habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Encore m'embrasser pour rabattre le caquet de Luxus ? Dans ce cas, c'est à moi de réagir.

Gajeel ne répondit pas, la fixant avancer vers lui. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Lucy lui fit un sourire malicieux, le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise. Il y a même pas quelques minutes, elle l'avait giflé et maintenant elle lui souriait !Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds.

- Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce.

Elle posa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il répondit à son baiser alors qu'elle se collait à lui. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas. Elle le giflait, s'énervait contre lui et l'embrassait ensuite ? Que devait-il comprendre ? Qu'elle était bipolaire ?

Lucy se détacha de lui et les yeux marrons et les yeux rouges restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre. L4air perdu de Gajeel la fit rire et elle se moqua de lui sans remords. Il fronça les sourcils, vexé qu'elle se foute de sa trogne.

- La prochaine fois, ne prends pas l'excuse de rabattre le caquet de quelqu'un pour m'embrasser. Fais-le parce que tu en as envie.

A peine eut-elle fini de parler qu'il fondit sur ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois !

- On a qu'a l'appeler Bunny Girl.

Lucy lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu me fréquentes trop.

- Je ne vais sûrement pas appeler ma fille Bunny Girl. Et regardes ce que je récoltes à te fréquenter ! Je suis plus grosse qu'une baleine !

- Pas plus. Autant.

Lucy hurla et se mit à donner des coups de poings sur le torse de Gajeel qui ricana.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ce qui t'a amené à être dans cette situation !

Lucy cessa de le frapper et eut un sourire. Elle se plaça d'autorité dans les bras du dragon slayer d'acier, car ce ne serait pas lui qui aurait ce geste tendre. Mais elle avait appris à s'y faire. Gajeel n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre. Mais elle l'aimait comme ça et ne le changerait pas même si leur couple était bizarre aux yeux e certaines personnes.

C'est vrai qu'au début, Gajeel était un ennemi, qui avait même cherché à la tuer. Mais il avait finalement rejoint leur guilde et s'était battu à de nombreuses reprises à leurs côtés. Certes, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Mais c'était justement ce côté mystérieux et solitaire qui avait fini par l'attirer chez lui.

Ils étaient différents mais se complétaient. Ils formaient un tout malgré leurs différences de caractères. Et même si jamais Gajeel ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, elle savait que c'était le cas. L'abandon de Metallicana lui avait rendu difficile de s'exprimer sur ses sentiments. Tant qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait, c'était l'essentiel.

Elle revint au présent lorsque les mains chaudes de Gajeel se posèrent sur son ventre rebondi.

- Si on l'appelait Layla ? Suggéra-t-il.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Elle se serra ensuite contre lui, ivre de bonheur. Que ce soit lui qui lui propose de l'appeler ainsi la touchait plus que tout. Cela prouvait à quel point il l'aimait. Même si il était dur pour lui de lui montrer. Le geste qu'il venait d'avoir lui prouvait. Le petit être dans son ventre donna un coup de pied comme pour approuver.

- Layla Redfox, ça sonne plutôt bien.


	6. Chapter 6

La guilde de Fairy Tail était égale à elle-même : en train de faire la fête. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient de quoi fêter : ils avaient gagné le tournoi et avaient trois nouveaux membres dans leur guilde. Sting, Fro et Rogue. Ils s'étaient rendus compte de la noirceur de leur guilde et avaient décidé de rejoindre la lumineuse Fairy Tail. Un mois après, on fêtait encore l'événement. Les tables et les chaises volaient joyeusement alors que Kana râlait « qu'on ne pouvait plus boire tranquillement nulle part » sous l'œil de Gildarts qui trinquait avec elle.

A cet instant, Mirajane monta sur le comptoir et cria afin d'attirer l'attention des mages présents.

- Votre attention à tous ! J'ai une annonce de la plus haute importance à vous faire : j'ai eu une excellente idée !

Les mages échangèrent des regards catastrophés. Ils avaient beau adorer Mira, ses idées étaient plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Et c'était quasiment sûr qu'elle essaierait -encore et toujours- de former des couples. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier.

- Pour Halloween, un grand bal sera organisé avec un concours de costumes. Le plus réussi sera le gagnant. La récompense est de 140 000 jewels. Si la guilde les a encore d'ici là, mais au rythme de vos bagarres, ça m'étonnerait. Et vous pourrez danser lors de cette soirée ! J'ai formé quelques couples. Les autres sont libres d'y aller avec qui ils veulent !

Voilà, on y était. Si Mira avait pu avoir des cœurs à la place des yeux, nul doute que ce serait arrivé. Quels couples avait-elle donc formés et quel plan machiavélique avait-elle encore élaboré ?

- Grey et Juvia !

Juvia s'évanouit tout simplement alors que Grey -entièrement nu- levait les yeux au ciel.

- Evergreen et Elf man !

Regard complice des deux appelés.

- Natsu et Lisanna !

- Hein ? Demanda Natsu tandis que Lisanna rougissait.

Erza lui donna un coup sur la tête pour son manque d'attention lors des explications de la barwoman.

- Rogue et Levy !

Aucune réaction de la part de Rogue tandis que Levy, intimidée, se ratatinait sur elle-même. Le jeune homme était taciturne et elle ne savait pas encore bien le cerner.

- Gajeel et Ezra !

Il y eut des frissons d'horreur. Ces deux-là ? Ensemble ? Sur une piste de danse ? Bon sang, Mirajane était tombée sur la tête ! Il allait y avoir des morts, c'était sûr. Cette fille était folle ! Il n'y avait que ça ! Mettre Erza et Gajeel ensemble….

- Fried et Kana !

Ces deux-là, haussèrent les épaules, peu convaincus. Encore, Fried savait danser. Mais Kana ne savait pas et n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

- Et enfin, Luxus et Lucy !

Il y eut un blanc. Lucy regarda le visage impassible de Luxus. Certes, il faisait à nouveau partie de la guilde. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Quoique… Pendant le tournoi de magie, il l'avait vengée contre les ennemis. Et il fallait avouer le charme qu'il avait. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sembla l'analyser. Il finit par hausser les épaules et secouer la tête d'un air résigné. Lucy croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine d'un air boudeur. C'était donc une corvée que d'aller à un bal avec elle ?

- Hé ! Mais, et toi, avec qui iras-tu au bal ? Demanda sournoisement Erza.

Mirajane haussa les épaules.

- Avec celui qui me le demandera.

- Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

Tous se tournèrent avec étonnement vers Sting. Il se sociabilisait ? Lui ? Alors qu'il raillait tout le monde dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ?

- D'accord.

Tous ceux qui auraient voulu inviter Mira virent leurs espoirs tomber à l'eau avec cette simple réponse.

- Et n'oubliez pas : c'est le bal d'Halloween ! Soyez créatifs !

Depuis l'annonce de Mira, c'était l 'effervescence à la guilde. Surtout du côté des filles. Juvia partait dans ses délires en imaginant la soirée avec Grey. Lisanna restait rouge et rêveuse. Erza avait un sourire effrayant. Pauvre Gajeel. Personne n'aurait aimé être à sa place. Quoique personne n'aurait voulu de la place d'Erza non plus. Kana les regardait avec ironie. Comme si elle allait participer à une telle mascarade. Mais pour qui la prenait-on ? Son seul petit-ami, c'était le tonneau de saké qui l'accompagnait tous les jours. Elle ricana intérieurement en voyant de quelle façon Gildarts fixait ce pauvre Fried qui se faisait le plus petit possible.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Lu-Chan ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

Les regards de toutes les filles se tournèrent vers la jolie blonde qui déglutit, réfléchissant à un moyen de leur échapper. Mais un seul regard d'Erza l'en dissuada. Soupirant, elle abdiqua.

- C'est juste que le regard que m'a lancé Luxus… Et me retrouver avec lui, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais. Commença-t-elle, la tête dans les mains.

- Tu crois que je voulais me retrouver avec toi ?

Lucy se retourna et croisa les yeux verts colériques dudit Luxus. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur elle ? Pourquoi ?!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

- Oh si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Alors ne mens pas en prime ! Crois-moi, si j'avais pu choisir, c'est certainement pas avec toi que je serais allé à ce foutu bal.

C'était blessant et vexant. Surtout avec le ton qu'il avait employé. Ses prunelles ne quittaient pas les siennes et elle se sentit vite mal à l'aise sous le poids de son regard. Il finit par se détourner d'elle et alla vers le bar, fusillant Mirajane du regard. Lucy laissa retomber sa tête sur la table, désespérée. Bon sang, ce bal n'avait même pas commencé qu'elle voulait qu'il soit déjà fini !

Wendy et Roméo déguisés en sorcière et en vampire s'amusaient à faire du porte à porte et à réclamer des bonbons. Lucy détourna le regard de ces enfants encore naïfs et se décida à enfin se préparer.

Une fois habillée, elle invoqua Cancer afin qu'il s'occupe de ses cheveux et la maquille, en accord avec son déguisement. Pour tout dire, elle angoissait à l'idée de passer la soirée en compagnie de Luxus. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur « accrochage ». En fait, elle l'avait évité. Elle se vérifiait une énième fois dans le miroir lorsqu'on sonna. Et ponctuel avec ça ! Soufflant un grand coup, elle alla ouvrir au blondinet qui attendait derrière la porte. Au début renfrogné, il la fixa avec stupeur de haut en bas. Deux fois.

- Quoi ? Je suis si moche que ça ?

- Nan, c'est pas ça du tout ! Dit-il; se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné. Au contraire, tu es… Très jolie. Ton costume est réussi.

Elle rougit sous le compliment, ravie. C'est qu'elle y avait passé du temps sur ce costume ! Luxus la fixa une énième fois, éberlué. Il ne l'avait presque pas reconnue. Elle portait un corset noir serré faisant ressortir son opulente poitrine et une longue traîne noire. Ses jambes étaient mises en valeur par des bottes à talons et l'avant de sa traîne ouvert jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait savamment appliqué un maquillage sombre sur son visage et ses yeux chocolat ressortaient. La seule touche de couleur était ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait frisés. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi et il la trouvait plutôt jolie. Il aimait bien voir une Lucy aussi sombre que celle-là. Ca changeait de la naïve et innocente Lucy de d'habitude.

- Ton costume est plutôt réussi aussi.

Pendant qu'ils se mettaient en marche vers la guilde, Lucy le détailla discrètement du coin de l'œil. Luxus avait pris un soin tout particulier pour faire son costume et ça se voyait. Déguisé en un parfait et tentateur vampire. Il portait une cape noire avec une chemise blanche et une cravate écarlate. De fausses canines acérées dépassaient de sa bouche fermée. Ses cheveux habituellement en épis étaient dressés sur sa tête par du gel. Il avait souligné ses yeux verts de noir, les faisant ressortir.

Ils entrèrent ensembles dans la guilde et furent saisis par le spectacle qui les attendait. Mirajane avait fait du beau travail pour décorer la guilde, il fallait le lui reconnaître. Des toiles d'araignées partaient dans tous les sens dans toute la pièce. Des citrouilles évidées leurs adressaient des sourires édentés dans tous les coins de la salle et seule la lumière tremblotante des bougies les éclairait.

Ils allèrent s'installer à une table et Lucy jeta un coup d'œil aux costumes des autres. Gajeel mâchouillait du fer, déguisé en diable vraiment réussi tandis qu'Erza, en reine des enfers le fusillait du regard. Non loin d'eux, un dragon rouge s'amusait à cracher des flammes sous les réprimandes d'un chat noir et blanc. Rogue, en sorcier avait croisé les bras et regardait autour de lui d'un air ennuyé, une diablesse accrochée à son bras. Mirajane souriait à tout va, utilisant son mode Satan Soul Sitri comme déguisement aux côtés d'un Sting déguisé en monstre diablement séduisant. Un Frankenstein et une fée des ombres fricotaient dans leur coin. Le chevalier Fried semblait déprimer aux côtés d'une Kana non déguisée qui faisait la moue.

- BOUH !

- AAAAAAH ! Cria Lucy, se cramponnant au bras de Luxus comme une folle.

Grey éclata de rire, déguisé en fantôme et collé par un démon des eaux. Les costumes de tous étaient vraiment réussis.

- Tout au long de la soirée, vous pourrez voter pour le costume que vous trouverez le plus réussi ! S'écria Mirajane. Et maintenant, que le bal commence !

Aussitôt, la musique démarra. Une musique sinistre et terrifiante. Lucy s'accrocha une fois de plus à Luxus. Avant de se détourner en rougissant sous le sourire ironique de ce dernier.

- J'vais nous chercher à boire.

Elle acquiesça, se remettant de ses frayeurs. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que des cercueils en bois avaient été disposés dans la pièce. Elle en frissonna d'horreur. Sacrée Mira ! A cet instant, elle vit l'un des cercueils s'ouvrir sur….Sting et Mira ? Et tous deux échevelés. C'est donc à ça que servaient les cercueils ? Vraiment morbide. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle avait désormais de quoi rabattre le caquet de Mira lorsqu'elle la charrierait…

Luxus revint et lui tendit un gobelet. Elle le prit et fixa la danse dangereuse de Gajeel et Erza. De vrais dangers publics ces deux-là.

- Rêve pas, je danserai pas.

- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais danser.

- Pourtant dans ta famille, les bals et tout ça, tu devais connaître.

- J'ai toujours détesté ça.

Il la fixa d'un air ahuri et vida son gobelet.

- Je vais aller voter. Dit Lucy.

Une urne avait été prévue à cet effet ainsi que des billets comportant le nom des mages. Hésitant un instant, Lucy finit par voter pour Luxus et Juvia.

- Tu votes pour moi ? Je suis flatté !

- Hé ! T'as pas le droit ! S'exclama-t-elle, lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

Il eut un ricanement et vota à son tour, lui cachant les billets qu'il utilisa. Avec un sourire machiavélique, Lucy tira sur le bras de Luxus, le menant à la piste de danse.

- T'es rusée, Lucy.

Elle fut surprise car c'est la première fois qu'elle l'entendait utiliser son nom. Et plus encore surprise de l'aisance avec laquelle il dansait. Elle croisa ses yeux verts et ce fut comme si il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Il la fixait avec une telle intensité ! Elle détourna le regard avec gêne, les joues rouges. Après la danse, ils allèrent s'asseoir auprès de Grey et Juvia. Plus loin , Erza et Gajeel se battaient avec férocité.

La soirée se déroula dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Ils ne dansèrent plus mais s'amusèrent bien.

- Et les grands gagnants du concours sont : Gajeel et Lucy !

Lucy sauta sur place. Un mois de loyer en ne faisant rien. Le paradis ! Luxus cacha un sourire en observant la blondinette qui savourait sa victoire. Elle le méritait. Son costume était réussi et ça se voyait qu'elle avait travaillé dessus. Ils arrosèrent sa victoire et quand il se rendit compte que Lucy commençait à faire n'importe quoi, Luxus se décida à la raccompagner.

Sur le chemin, il dut la prendre par la taille pour l'aider à tenir debout. Elle s'accrocha à lui et le fixa d'un regard vitreux, frissonnant sous le vent d'octobre.

- Lu'…Xus….Marmonna-t-elle en fixant le blondinet avec fascination.

Il se tourna vers elle alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'appartement de la jeune fille. Et là, tout se passa tellement vite, qu'il eut du mal à le comprendre. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa -très brièvement- ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas profiter de son état. Il se contenta de la repousser, de l'aider monter chez elle et de se coucher. Elle s'était rapidement endormie et il posa les lèvres sur son front avant de s'en aller.

- Luxus n'est pas là ? Interrogea Lucy.

Mirajane lui fit un sourire entendu.

- Tu en as après lui ? Il est parti en mission.

- Oh, tais-toi !

- Haha !

- Et toi avec Sting ?

Mirajane rougit… Et se tut. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait fait taire la marieuse de Fairy Tail ! Ses pensées revinrent à Luxus. Elle n'était pas folle. Elle se rappelait. Elle l'avait embrassé. Mais il l'avait repoussée et l'avait aidée à se coucher. Mais il lui avait baisé le front ensuite, ça elle en était persuadée. Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir fuie comme il le faisait ? Car c'était une fuite et rien d'autre ! Ce qu'il pouvait être compliqué, comme garçon.

Elle revint le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Toute la semaine. Un mois passa. Et toujours pas de nouvelles de Luxus. Mais pourquoi tenait-elle tant à le voir ?

Ereinté. Epuisé. Fatigué. Il était tout ça à la fois. Luxus poussa les portes de la guilde et se figea. Lucy riait à gorge déployée avec Sting et Grey. Et il n'aima pas cet état des choses. Elle ne pouvait pas rire avec eux. Il n'était pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout. La colère enflait en lui et il ne savait pas pourquoi. A cet instant, elle se tourna vers lui et le vit. Elle reprit aussitôt un air sérieux. Elle se leva et lui fit signe d'aller à l'extérieur. Elle se mit face à lui et tapa du pied.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme un voleur ?

- Ah, tu te souviens.

- Oui, de tout. Alors ?

Il soupira avec gêne.

- On est obligé d'en parler ? J'suis pas doué avec les mots.

Un seul regard lui répondit.

- J'ai pas voulu profiter de ta faiblesse. Ça fait un moment que…Tu me plais. J'ai pas supporté de te voir souffrir pendant le tournoi. Mais comme je pensais que t'aimais Natsu… Et ta réaction quand Mira nous as mis ensembles pour le bal…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Pour quelqu'un de pas doué avec les mots, tu parles beaucoup. Cette fois, je ne suis pas sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Elle l'embrassa une fois encore et il répondit cette fois à son baiser. Un flash les ramena à la réalité.

- Je vous ai eus !

Mira, une photo à la main, les nargua avant de rentrer à la guilde.

- Luxus et Lucy sont ensemble !

Les deux échangèrent un regard catastrophé avant d'éclater de rire. Une guilde de fous. Mais c'était leur guilde. Main dans la main, ils entrèrent affronter les réactions de leurs camarades. Un gros BOUM se fit entendre : Fried n'avait pas survécu à leur annonce et était allé embrasser le plancher, sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Lui qui avait espéré un jour avoir un peu de place dans le cœur de son idole ! Kana prépara un tonneau de saké pour quand il se réveillerait. Il en aurait bien besoin , le pauvre !


	7. Chapter 7

Une soirée normale à Fairy Tail. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une soirée normale. Les tables qui volaient, les chaises également, et les mages qui se cognaient dessus. Rien que de très habituel, songea Mirajane, en sécurité derrière son bar. Le moins habituel, c'était qu'un des combats était plus engagé que les autres. C'était celui des trois dragons slayers. Gajeel, Natsu et Sting. Entre Gajeel et Natsu, ça avait toujours été habituel. Mais depuis que Sting avait rejoint Fairy Tail, il avait rejoint ce combat habituel, au grand désespoir de Makarov. Les dégâts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Heureusement que Rogue ne se mêlait pas au combat ! Dans les cas-là, le jeune homme se contentait de rester dans un coin, les bras croisés, à l'abri de la bagarre générale.

En général, Gajeel se désintéressait rapidement de la bagarre et rejoignait la scène avec sa guitare. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire. Décidant que le combat entre Natsu et Sting avait causé bien assez de dégâts, Mira quitta le bar et prit son apparence de démon, se plaçant entre les deux dragons slayers.

- Vous avez cassé assez de choses, je pense !

Ronchonnant, les deux garçons cessèrent de se battre et Mira reprit son apparence normale en retournant au bar. Quand elle se retourna, elle se rendit compte que Sting l'avait suivie et s'était installé sur un des tabourets du bar, arborant le sourire arrogant qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Même en intégrant Fairy Tail; ça restait sa marque de fabrique.. A croire qu'il était né avec !

- Dis donc, t'es bien plus sexy sous ton apparence de démon ! Tu devrais la garder tout le temps.

Mirajane haussa un sourcil, cherchant à savoir si il se moquait d'elle ou non. Il posa son menton dans sa main, la dévisageant.

- Je comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas de missions. D'après ce que j'ai vu pendant le tournoi, t'as une sacrée puissance. Et tu es une mage de rang S, non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas de missions ?

- Parce que je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas pour moi. Je suis bien mieux derrière le bar à m'occuper de mes amis.

Sting haussa les épaules d'un air insolent.

- Moi, je trouves ça bien dommage. J'aurais bien fait une mission avec toi.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Histoire d'être sûre d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

- Même plus qu'une mission, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle en était sûre ! Il se fichait d'elle ! Elle le fusilla du regard, refusant de croire qu'elle avait bien entendu.

- Eh bien, même dans tes rêves tu n'aurais pas eu plus qu'une mission.

Le sourire insolent revint sur les lèvres du blond. Il attrapa sa main, posée sur le comptoir du bar et en caressa le dos. Mirajane refusa de reconnaître qu'elle en ressentit d'agréables frissons. Elle se contenta de retirer sa main d'un geste sec et de lui lancer un regard noir. Sting éclata d'un rire moqueur, fixant ses prunelles bleues dans les siennes.

- J'adore les filles qui me résistent. Ça ne me donne que plus envie de les séduire.

Mirajane esquissa à son tour un sourire moqueur, surprenant agréablement le jeune homme. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui.

- Tu sembles oublier qui je suis. J'étais redoutable pour envoyer balader les garçons. Et violemment, si je puis dire.

- Oui. Tu_ étais redoutable. Il y a neuf ans. Mais douce comme tu l'es maintenant, je doutes que tu me résistes encore bien longtemps._

_Elle haussa les épaules, le fixant d'un air dubitatif. _

_- Si tu le dis…._

_Sting lui sourit une nouvelle fois de son air arrogant. _

_- Tu verras bien ! Mais je suis persuadé que c'est moi qui ai raison et que tu tomberas sous mon charme ravageur. _

_Sur ces paroles, Sting alla s'asseoir à la table occupée par Natsu, engageant simplement un combat de regard._

_- Tu sais, Sting est tellement habitué à avoir ce qu'il veut qu'il croit que tout lui est dû. Le mieux c'est de le laisser croire ce qu'il veut. Il finira bien par se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'il désire. _

_- Merci, Rogue. Dit Mirajane, lui faisant un doux sourire. _

_- T'étais obligé de mettre ton grain de sel, hein ? _

_Rogue haussa les épaules. _

_- Mirajane est intelligente. Crois -moi, elle ne se laissera pas faire comme ça. _

_- Et t'étais obligé de me rendre la tâche plus dure, c'est ça ? _

_- Ce sera bien plus intéressant de t'observer te démener pour la séduire. Tu as tellement l'habitude que tout te souries, que tu reçoives tout, que pour une fois, le fait que tu doives batailler un peu m'amuse._

_- Fro est d'accord. _

_De son côté, Lector garda le silence, un peu d'accord avec Rogue, mais ne voulant pas l'admettre devant Sting. Celui-ci, les bras croisés derrière la tête, finit par sourire. _

_- Tu sais quoi, Rogue ? Je crois que t'as raison. Mira est pas comme les autres filles et c'est bien plus marrant _

_Mira saisit la feuille que lui tendait Sting, tout sourire. _

_- Tu fais une mission tout seul ? Sans Rogue et sans Fro ? _

_- J'ai Lector. Finit-il en haussant les épaules. Et tu vas pas me dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, quand même, si ? _

_Il eut le plaisir de voir de petites rougeurs apparaître sur les joues habituellement blanches de Mirajane. _

_- Aurais-je visé juste ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle._

_- Non. Je m'inquiètes pour tout le monde. N'importe quel mage qui part en mission , je m'inquiètes pour eux. Et puis, c'est quand même une mission dangereuse que u as choisie. Tu devrais faire attention à toi. _

_Sting la regarda d'un air triomphal. _

_- C'est ce que je disais ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je suis un dragon slayer, pas vrai ? Rien ne peut me résister. _

_Il se pencha vers la barwoman, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Il jeta un regard en arrière en quittant la guilde et eut un sourire. Figée, Mirajane avait posé la main à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassée et ne bougeait plus. _

_De son côté, Mira ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était parti. Elle se contentait de sentir les petits picotements là où il l'avait embrassé. Secouant la tête, elle se remit au travail, essayant d'occulter Sting Eucliffe de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ressentir des picotements et des frissons comme il le faisait. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle tant pour lui ? Elle lui avait menti auparavant. Certes, elle s'inquiétait chaque fois que quelqu'un partait en mission, mais pas autant que lorsque Sting était parti. Même si sa mission était dangereuse, le connaissant, elle se doutait bien qu'il réussirait sa mission avec brio. Elle haussa les épaules et décida de repenser à ça plus tard. _

_Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Sting rentra de sa mission. Il arriva au beau milieu de la journée dans un piteux état. Mirajane se précipita vers lui et l'aida à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, elle le força à s'allonger. _

_- Il faudrait que tu enlèves ta chemise. _

_- Si tu veux, j'enlèves aussi le reste. _

_- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es mis ? _

_- J'y peux rien. Z'étaient plus puissants que ce que je pensais, c'est tout._

_Il s'exécuta néanmoins et retira sa chemise._

_- Je sais, c'est pas beau à voir._

_- Tu es vraiment inconscient d'y être allé seul ! Tu le sais ça ? _

_- Eh oh, ça va, pas besoin de m'engueuler ! _

_- Bien sûr que si, espèce d'abruti ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire cette mission avec Rogue ? Tu te rends compte dans quel état tu rentres ? Et de l'inquiétude que j'ai ressentie, surtout en voyant dans quel état tu reviens ! _

_A la grande surprise de Mirajane, Sting esquissa un sourire. Elle lui mit une tape sur l'épaule. _

_- Tu viens de reconnaître que tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ! _

_- Et tu trouves que c'est le moment pour ça ? _

_- Bien sûr. _

_Le jeune fille soupira et commença à nettoyer ses plaies et à lui mettre un bandage._

_- Hé doucement ! Ça fait mal ! _

_- Ho, c'est qu'on est douillet ? Ironisa-t-elle, tout en continuant de le soigner._

_Sting arbora un air boudeur et se laissa faire, non sans grimacer. _

_- Voilà c'est terminé. _

_Sting attrapa sa main et joua avec ses doigts. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens et observa sa réaction. Il la vit rougir. _

_- Tu es une bonne infirmière, tu sais ? _

_Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit également. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas un sourire arrogant. C'était un sourire franc et sincère. Devant ce sourire, Mirajane ne pouvait que fondre. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Etonné, Sting répondit au baiser, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blancs. Il la rapprocha de lui, donnant de la fougue au baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Mirajane se rejeta en arrière, coupant leur baiser. _

_- Je…Désolée….Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. _

_- Attends ! _

_Mais Mirajane était déjà partie et Sting se laissa mollement retomber sur ses oreillers, un air déçu sur le visage._

_Mirajane se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle cherchait à savoir ce qui l'avait pris d'embrasser Sting et de le repousser ensuite. Elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elle ressentait des choses lorsqu'il cherchait à la draguer. Elle avait besoin de se trouver en sa présence. Et au final, elle savait également pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé. Sting ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Elle n'était qu'une fille de plus à ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Et elle n'avait pas envie d'être une de ces filles qu'il jetterait ensuite, une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle. On sonna à la porte et elle s'en étonna. A cette heure-ci ? Mais qui pouvait venir au beau milieu de la nuit ? Heureusement qu'Elfman avait un sommeil de plomb et que Lisanna était à une soirée chez Lucy avec Juvia et Levy. _

_Mira se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant Sting sur le pas de sa porte. _

_- Tu devrais encore te reposer. _

_- Je suis venu te parler, alors laisses-moi dire ce que j'ai à te dire, s'il te plaît. _

_La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite. Sting planta ses yeux dans les siens et commença ses explications._

_- Je crois savoir ce qui te passe par la tête. Et je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes ! J'suis pas doué pour ça, mais je vais m'expliquer : au début, tu représentais un défi pour moi. Mais au fur et à mesure que je te cherchais, j'ai commencé à t'apprécier. Et pas parce que tu es jolie où que je m'étais lancé le défi de te séduire. J'ai commencé à apprécier ta personnalité et à vouloir vraiment être avec toi et après…_

_En la voyant s'avancer vers lui, Sting se tut, se contentant de la regarder._

_- Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi. _

_Il ne put qu'accéder à la requête de la jeune fille et elle passa les bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de lui. Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration et Mira le vit clairement grimacer. Elle leva le yeux au ciel. _

_- Je supposes que tu as rouvert tes blessures en venant ? _

_- Je crois que j'aurais besoin de mon infirmière personnelle. Si elle veut, elle peut faire bien plus que me soigner. _

_Mira lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. _

_- Si tu crois m'avoir aussi facilement !_

_- J'ai bien réussi à te charmer, le reste devrait être un jeu d'enfant ! Fanfaronna-t-il._

_Mira éclata de rire et il lui sourit également. _

_- Il se peut que tu aies raison. Tentes ta chance. Murmura-t-elle en le conduisant dans la maison pour le soigner. _

_Ce qu'ils firent ensuite, nul ne le sait. _


	8. Chapter 8

Mon tout dernier OS en date sur Luxus et Mirajane, on ne se refait pas ! Attention lemon !

* * *

Mirajane sautait dans tous les sens. Luxus avait gagné ! Il avait gagné contre toute l'équipe de maître Ivan ! Elle le savait puissant, mais à ce point ! N'empêche que Ivan était un sacré tricheur quand on y pensait. Utiliser une illusion pour pouvoir attaquer son fils en traître et à plusieurs.

Tout Fairy Tail, et même le public acclamait Luxus. Et Mirajane ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter en criant, heureuse de la victoire de son co-équipier. Ca leur apportait dix points de plus. Elle avait de quoi être heureuse. Luxus remonta dans les tribunes où ils l'attendaient mais dédaigna de parler à quiconque. Il avait du être ébranlé par le face à face et le combat avec son père, songea la jeune femme, dont l'enthousiasme s'était retrouvé douché par l'humeur de Luxus.

Hors de question de le laisser seul à remuer des idées noires. Elle décida donc de la suivre.

- Pas sûr qu'il veuille de la compagnie. Il a refusé le Raijinshuu…Intervint brièvement Gajeel, essayant de la décourager d'y aller.

- Si il ne veut pas de moi, il me le dira et je m'en irais. Mais je ne veux pas le laisser seul à broyer du noir.

Gajeel haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, signifiant « je t'ai prévenue, viens pas te plaindre après » et la regarda emprunter le même chemin que le blond, il y a quelques minutes. Fallait espérer que le blond soit pas trop violent lorsqu'il remballerait la jeune fille. Gajeel, en solitaire, comprenait très bien que Luxus ait besoin d'être seul. Il avait quand même du affronter son père, ce n'était pas rien.

Les autres membres de la guilde regardèrent simplement Mira suivre Luxus, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de casse. Les accès de colère du blond étaient connus de tous et assez redoutés. Mais quand Mirajane avait une idée en tête, rien ne l'empêchait de la mettre à exécution. Personne ne tenta rien pour l'arrêter.

Mira essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les grandes enjambées de Luxus. Le fait d'être en colère le faisait marcher vite et elle devait presque courir pour l'avoir encore dans sa ligne de mire. Il ne l'avait apparemment pas encore vue et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle était sûre que si il avait vu qu'elle le suivait, les choses n'auraient pas été aussi faciles. Il l'aurait remballée et elle n'aurait pas pu insister plus longtemps.

Il se dirigeait vers les appartements qui avaient été attribués à l'équipe B de Fairy Tail pour le tournoi. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins aurait-elle l'excuse d'être dans les appartements donc chez elle pour ne pas avoir à partir. Il fallait juste espérer que cela n'énerverait pas trop le jeune homme. Et c'est bien ça qui l'inquiétait. Face à sa colère, elle n'était pas sûre de bien réagir. A moins de se mettre plus en colère que lui, à la rigueur.

Il était entré dans leurs appartements et elle le suivit, faisant mine de rien. Allongé sur son lit, les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, il avait fermé les yeux, les traits crispés. Il n'avait pas été beaucoup blessé, mais de nettes coupures parcouraient son visage et ses bras.

- T'es pas discrète. Si tu voulais me reluquer, t'aurais du attendre que je sois sous la douche.

Mirajane rougit à ses paroles. Elle n'était pourtant pas là pour ça ! Elle était là au cas où il aurait eu besoin de lui parler. Pas pour se lancer dans une joute verbale. Bien qu'il fallait avouer que la musculature du jeune homme ne la laissait pas indifférente…Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas là pour ça, bon sang !

- Alors, pourquoi tu me suivais ? Demanda Luxus en ouvrant les yeux pour la fixer. Elle lui rendit son regard avant de répondre à la question du jeune homme.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu restes tout seul à broyer des idées noires.

Luxus haussa un sourcil étonné, les yeux rivés sur le visage rougissant de la barwoman de la guilde.

- Pourquoi j'aurais des idées noires ? Demanda-t-il d'un air ironique.

- A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Dans l'arène. Je voulais pas que tu sois tout seul. Tu pourrais être triste et déprimer.

Encore une fois, Luxus la jaugea du regard. Mirajane se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise sous le regard du blond.

- Et t'as pas eu peur que je te remballe ?

La blanche haussa les épaules et croisa les bras pour masquer sa gêne.

- J'ai l'excuse de vouloir me reposer. Après tout, ce sont aussi mes appartements, tu n'as pas l'exclusivité.

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de Luxus. Elle n'avait pas tord et c'était même bien trouvé.

- Je suis pas en train de broyer du noir, tu peux y aller. Tu vas louper le prochain combat.

Sans un mot, Mira alla dans la salle de bains sous le regard étonné de Luxus qui finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune fille revint dans la pièce, une trousse de soins dans les bras et s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit de Luxus.

- J'suis pas à l'article de la mort, non plus. Râla-t-il pour la forme.

- Laisses-toi donc faire sans râler pour une fois.

Cette phrase cloua le bec de Luxus qui lui dédia son plus beau regard noir, tandis que Mirajane saisissait de petits bouts de coton et les imbibait de désinfectant.

- Me touches pas avec ça. Lança Luxus en se reculant du bord du lit où se trouvait Mirajane.

- Dis donc, j'ignorais que tu étai une chochotte. Ca casse le mythe.

Luxus haussa les sourcils et revint docilement s'asseoir près de la jeune fille. Il refusait de passer pour un douillet à ses yeux. Il était un dur de chez dur et c'est tout ! Il subit les soins de la jeune fille en sourcillant de temps à autre, mais il y avait pire. Quand il avait combattu Hadès, il avait du se faire soigner par Erza et ses blessures étaient autrement plus graves que celles d'aujourd'hui. Sans commentaire donc.

D'autant plus que Mira était beaucoup plus douce que la mage en armure. Ses doigts fins courant sur sa peau lui arrachèrent même des frissons de délice. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui afin de soigner son visage et il ne se gêna pas pour la dévisager. Elle avait toujours été belle et l'avait toujours attiré. Mais d'être aussi près d'elle, leurs visages se touchant presque….Il était un homme, il n'était pas insensible aux charmes d'une demoiselle qui le soignait. Surtout d'une demoiselle comme Mirajane Strauss.

Avant que Mirajane n'ait eut le temps de comprendre, Luxus saisit son poignet pour repousser la main qui le soignait et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. La blanche ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et à répondre au baiser du mage de foudre qui s'en trouva étonné. Et il le fut plus encore lorsqu'elle quitta sa chaise pour le rejoindre sur le lit et se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Il la maintint contre lui en posant la main dans son dos, le baiser devenant plus fougueux, et passa l'autre main sur ses épaules dénudées. Mirajane quant à elle n'était pas en reste et ses mains passèrent sous le tee-shirt de Luxus afin de caresser ses muscles bien dessinés.

- Je suis pas sûr de m'arrêter si tu continues, murmura le jeune homme à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

- Qui a dit que je voulais que tu arrêtes, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin, qui émoustilla plus encore les sens du blond.

- Mira…Grogna-t-il alors qu'elle ricanait simplement, les yeux brillants..

Ce fut elle qui l'embrassa, cette fois-ci, tandis que Luxus passait une main dans la peau tendre de son dos, cherchant à tâtons à ouvrir la robe qui le gênait. Il trouva la tirette, et fier de sa trouvaille, la descendit et caressa lentement le dos de Mira avant de faire descendre la robe à son tour, offrant le corps de sa belle à son regard. D'abord gênée, Mira rougit sous le regard dont il la gratifiait, cherchant à éviter son regard. Luxus redressa son visage par le menton.

- Tu es magnifique. Plus encore que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Elle rougit cette fois du compliment et embrassa son amant du bout des lèvres, avant de décider qu'il était bien trop habillé pour elle et de retirer le haut qu'il portait. Luxus de son côté, découvrait les courbes de la blanche avec délices, tandis que celle-ci gémissait, les yeux fermés sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Luxus se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit, mettant la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux. Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, leurs mains partant à la découverte du corps de l'autre. La peau des cuisses de Mirajane était douce et ferme sous ses doigts et l'excitation du jeune homme redoubla à cette découverte. La jeune fille s'attaquait désormais au pantalon de Luxus qui se contorsionna afin de l'aider. La main de Mira descendit ensuite plus bas, toujours plus bas, faisant grogner le mage de foudre.

Il décida de ne pas être en reste et de découvrir les formes de sa partenaire avec sa langue. Il pria pour que personne ne vienne les déranger parce que là, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'arrêter et au traitement que lui offrait Mirajane, il devina qu'elle non plus. A son tour, le blond partit à la découverte de l'intimité du mannequin, la faisan gémir sous ses caresses expertes.

Luxus releva la tête de la poitrine de sa partenaire, fixant son air d'abandon. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blancs avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion, la pressant contre lui. Décidant qu'il en avait assez des préliminaires, Luxus mordilla son épaule, avant d'enlever ce qui leur restait de vêtements (en vérité pas grand-chose). Il saisit ensuite la jeune femme par les hanches avant de la faire sienne. Ne résonnaient dans la pièce plus que les grognements de Luxus et les gémissements de Mirajane.

La jeune fille se pencha afin d'échanger un langoureux baiser avec son amant, tandis que ses va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. De ses mains, Luxus pétrit les seins de la blanche, la faisant gémir plus encore. C'est en parfaite osmose qu'ils atteignirent l'extase et Mirajane se laissa tomber sur le torse de son amant. Celui-ci, caressa le dos de sa belle, ses doigts s'égarant de temps à autre dans ses cheveux.

- Dire que j'étais venue pour que tu ne déprimes pas, ricana Mira.

- C'est sûr que là, j'ai pas déprimé, la taquina-t-elle.

Luxus embrassa sa tempe, puis son front, sa joue et enfin ses lèvres. Mira lui sourit, surprise par la tendresse de ses gestes.

- Mais dis-moi, on peut savoir où tu as appris tout ça ? De ce que j'ai pu voir, ce n'était pas ta première fois.

Luxus la vit distinctement rougir et embrassa la pommette ayant revêtit le beau rouge tomate.

- Oh, tu sais, quand j'allais à mes séances de photos, il m'arrivait de croiser Bacchus…

- Oh, c'est donc pour ça qu'il t'a demandée s'il gagnait contre Elfman ?

- Parce que je ne voulais plus lui faire profiter de mes charmes. J'avais le cœur pris par quelqu'un d'autre pour aller batifoler avec lui.

Elle lui adressa un regard brillant. Il n'était pas stupide. En réponse, Luxus la serra contre son cœur et c'était bien suffisant comme déclaration aux yeux de la jeune femme.

- Et toi, on sais que tu es assez séducteur, mais qui a ravi la première fois du grand Luxus Draer ?

- Kana. Marmonna-t-il, tandis que Mira passait la main dans ses cheveux en épis. Mais, j'ai une autre mage en tête depuis quelques temps. Elle est mannequin, elle a de longs cheveux blancs, de jolies formes et de beaux yeux bleus.

Mira ricana et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je devrais te soigner plus souvent.

- On peut remettre ça si tu veux ? Demanda Luxus, en inversant les positions, surplombant la jeune mannequin de son corps.

A ce moment-là, Erza qui était venue voir si Luxus n'avait pas fini par foudroyer Mirajane avait ouvert la porte. Et en revenant dans les tribunes, personne n'avait compris comment Luxus et Mira s'y prenaient pour réduire Erza au silence en un seul regard.


	9. Chapter 9

Voila un petit OS, tout beau, tout neuf. Pour pas changer du Luxu/Mira. j'espère que ça vous plaira^^

* * *

Luxus poussa un énième soupir. Franchement, rester là, à chaperonner le premier maître de Fairy Tail pataugeant dans l'eau était tout sauf amusant. Il posa le menton dans sa main, regardant autour de lui d'un air plus qu'ennuyé. Si il avait pu choisir, il ne serait même pas venu à cette foutue piscine. Il serait resté tranquillement dans sa chambre à ne rien faire ou à dormir.

Poussant un autre soupir, il croisa le regard de son grand-père qui lui fit les gros yeux. Luxus leva les yeux au ciel, regardant d'un air absent les employés de la piscine chercher d'où venaient les éclaboussures produites par Maevis.

Il fut, à son plus grand bonheur, tiré de sa morosité par Bixrow et Fried, qui lui faisaient signe de les suivre. Ils voulaient apparemment lui montrer quelque chose d'intéressant. Il n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation et les rejoignit rapidement.

Cachés derrière un rocher, il eut la surprise de voir Evergreen et Elfman. Tiens donc ! Ne devaient-ils pas rester à l'infirmerie, Elfman se reposant après sa victoire sur Bacchhus et Evergreen le veillant tout en râlant de temps à autres sur lui ? Quelle bande de cachottiers ! Ah, il ne se gênerait pas pour taquiner Ever sur ce point, elle qui niait toujours qu'il y ait quelque chose entre le Strauss et elle !

- Eh ben, ça avance plutôt bien entre ces deux là, commenta Bixrow, Fried acquiesçant en silence.

- Ces deux là, ces deux là !

Le prochain couple après Bisca et Arzack serait donc selon toute vraisemblance Elfman et Evergreen.

- Mais dis-moi, Luxus, et toi avec Mira, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Le blond se tourna d'un coup vers Fried. Faîtes qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre.

- De quoi tu parles ? Essaya-t-il d'esquiver, les bras croisés dans une moue boudeuse.

- Fais pas celui qui ne sait pas. T'en pinces pour elle, non ?

Luxus haussa un sourcil, fixant le vert d'un regard méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cette stupidité ?

Bixrow suivait l'échange entre ses deux amis en silence. Chose extrêmement rare et étonnante de sa part.

- Oh, ne me dis pas que son combat contre Jenny ne t'a pas emoustillé !

- N'importe quel homme normalement constitué en aurait été émoustillé, répliqua le blond, imperturbable.

- Et lorsque Bacchus a réclamé une nuit avec elle ?

Luxus écarta l'argument d'une main.

- J'aurais réagi de même pour n'importe quelle fille de la guilde.

- Ne nous fais pas ce coup là. On est pas aussi stupides que tu ne le penses. Tu n'en aurais rien eu à fiche si il s'était agi de Lucy ou de Juvia. Mais on aurait dit que tu allais réduire Bacchus en miettes rien que lorsqu'il a lancé son pari.

- J'ai pas eu à le faire vu qu'Elfman l'a battu haut la main.

Et Luxus se rendit compte au moment où il les prononçait que ses paroles le trahissaient. Fried eut un sourire satisfait et Luxus se replongea dans les souvenirs de la demande de Bacchus.

* * *

_- Ta nee-chan et ta petite sœur sont vraiment canons. Avait lançé Bacchus d'un air nonchalant et Luxus, comme tout le monde, avait attendu ce qui allait suivre. Si je gagne, laisse-les moi pour une nuit. Les deux à la fois._

_Autant Elfman s'était mis plus qu'en colère, Luxus avait de son côté serré les poings de rage. De quel droit Bacchus se permettait-il de réclamer une telle chose ? Le regard du dragon slayer s'était ensuite posé sur les deux sœurs Strauss. Lisanna semblait plus que choquée par la demande de Bacchus et Mira était rouge de gêne. Luxus s'était approché de la mage de rang S et avait posé la main sur son épaule. _

_- Même si Elfman perd, on ne le laissera pas faire._

_Mirajane s'était tournée vers lui et lui avait fait un petit sourire._

_- Merci, Luxus. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais pas le laisser faire et je sais me défendre, tu te souviens ?_

_Le blond s'était légèrement renfrogné et vexé suite à cette remarque. Il avait croisé les bras et détourné le regard du mannequin. Mirajane avait simplement souri, touchée par les réactions du blond. Dans le passé, ils s'étaient battus de nombreuses fois l'un contre l'autre, et même si il était rare que Mira ait le dessus sur l'utilisateur de foudre, il devait reconnaître qu'elle se débrouillait bien. _

_Luxus avait retiré la main de l'épaule de la jeune femme et s'était simplement assis à ses côtés, attendant la fin du combat avec une impatience et un stress grandissants. Ce fut même Mira qui au bout d'un moment, avait posé la main sur son bras pour qu'il se calme et il avait vaguement souri. Au moment où tout portait à croire qu'Elfman allait perdre, Mirajane avait brusquement saisi sa main, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il avait tourné la tête vers elle, son visage exprimait tout le stress qu'elle ressentait à cet instant et il avait serré sa main en réponse pour la rassurer. De toute manière, il le lui avait dit, il ne laisserait pas Bacchus les toucher. Déjà pas Lisanna, elle était jeune et innocente. Et ensuite, il ne voulait même pas imaginer Bacchus et Mira ensembles dans une même pièce ou un même lit. _

_Et puis, contre toute attente, Elfman avait gagné. Mira s'était levée, avait sautillé de joie, serré Lisanna dans ses bras, puis dans l'euphorie, avait également serré Luxus contre elle. Au début, le blond n'avait pas réagi, raide comme un piquet. Puis il avait brièvement répondu à l'éteinte de la blanche avant de se détacher d'elle d'un air gêné. Par la suite, forcément, Elfman avait été la vedette et Mira avait délaissé Luxus pour vérifier que son frère allait bien._

* * *

Luxus revint à la réalité face aux regards franchement moqueurs de Bixrow et Fried. Depuis quand se permettaient-ils de le regarder de cette façon ? Il leur lança un regard noir en espérant faire taire leurs moqueries, mais c'était peine perdue.

- N'empêche, si je me souviens bien, c'est auprès de toi qu'elle avait l'air gênée surtout après le « concours de maillot de bain ».

- Tu te fais des illusions, elle était gênée que tout le monde ait assisté à ça. Enfin, au moins elle a gagné.

- Je paries que tu aurais tout donné pour qu'elle perde, nan ? Lança malicieusement Bixrow, sortant de son mutisme.

Mais quand donc allaient-ils le lâcher ? C'est vrai que le pari entre Jenny et Mira avait été plutôt osé. Mais il préférait qu'elle ait perdu plutôt que tout le monde puisse voir des photos d'elle dans le plus simple appareil ! Pourquoi ressentait-il d'ailleurs une telle possessivité ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

* * *

_Mirajane avait été appelée à combattre directement après son frère. Quand Luxus avait vu l'adversaire de la jeune femme, il s'était un peu douté de la manière dont ça se terminerait. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Il était un homme et dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le spectacle des deux jeunes femmes serait un énorme mensonge. Il n'avouerait pour rien au monde que c'était surtout Mira qui avait attiré son regard. _

_Au final, Mira avait sorti sa forme de Démon Sitri. Et il avait été soufflé. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle réussirait à utiliser cette forme. L'entraînement avait apparemment porté ses fruits pour elle aussi. Elle avait lamentablement éclaté la pauvre Jenny. _

_Elle était ensuite venue rejoindre son équipe d'un air plus que gêné qui lui allait à ravir. Luxus avait secoué la tête pour chasser de telles pensées. _

_- J'ai le sentiment d'avoir montré des facettes plutôt inappropriées venant de moi._

_C'est surtout Luxus qu'elle avait regardé et celui-ci avait alors simplement souri. _

_- Ca nous amène à douze points. A égalité avec Natsu. Le blond avait lancé cette phrase dans le but de dissiper la gêne du mannequin et cela avait apparemment fonctionné étant donné qu'elle lui avait fait un clin d'oeil en guise de remerciement._

* * *

- Et c'est aussi la seule qui a pu t'approcher après que tu aies combattu ton père.

A cette mention, les mâchoires de Luxus se crispèrent. Il détestait se souvenir de ce moment. Même si au final, il avait eu droit à une belle récompense. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ce moment n'avait pas été difficile pour lui. Il savait au moins à quoi s'en tenir par rapport à cet individu qu'il avait peine à qualifier de père.

* * *

_Durant tout son combat, Luxus avait pensé à une chose, qu'il aurait trouvée stupide il y a peu. Il voulait impressionner une personne en particulier. Il voulait la rendre fière de lui, il voulait vraiment que Mira n'ait de yeux que pour lui. Et lorsque l'illusion avait été rompue, c'est son regard qu'il avait cherché, brièvement, malgré ce qui se passait autour de lui. _

_Raven Tail avait été disqualifiée, et Luxus avait quitté l'arène d'un pas rageur. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé et de préférence seul. S'isoler voilà tout ce dont il avait besoin. Alors qu'il marchait en direction des appartements qu'il partageait avec son équipe, une main fine avait saisi son poing serré avant que des bras n'encerclent sa taille et il se retrouva serré contre Mira. Inutile d'être devin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, et puis son flair lui suffisait. Sans compter les cheveux blancs qui volaient en tous sens. _

_- Lâches-moi, Mira._

_Son ton était sec et il espérait que ça suffirait à la faire partir._

_- Tu crois que t'isoler est la solution ? Non, je ne te laisserais pas seul maintenant. Tu ne vas pas ruminer tes idées noires maintenant. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens mais je sais que te morfondre ne te servira a rien._

_- Mira...Avait-il murmuré, incapable de faire un pas de plus._

_Il s'était alors retourné et avait serré le mannequin contre lui. La jeune femme avait été plus que surprise forcément, mais elle lui avait rendu son étreinte. Au moins avait-il cessé de marcher, parce qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à le rattraper. Heureusement que son visage était caché contre le torse de Luxus parce qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate. C'était bien la première fois que Luxus avait un geste de tendresse envers elle sans qu'elle ne l'ait provoqué. Luxus avait ensuite posé le menton au sommet du crâne de la mage de rang S, une de ses mains jouant avec ses cheveux. Il eut ensuite un petit soupir. _

_- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi perspicace et que tu saches aussi bien me cerner alors que tu es nulle pour ce qui est de former des couples ?_

_- Hey !_

_Elle lui mit un coup sur l'épaule et il ricana. Vraiment, elle avait bien fait de le rattraper. Le jeune homme avait ensuite saisi son visage dans ses mains et l'avait embrassée d'un baiser papillon sur les lèvres. _

_- Merci._

* * *

Luxus était profondément perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Bixrow et Fried qui souriaient d'un air amusé. Le blond eut même un sourire niais et les deux mages ne purent résister : ils éclatèrent de rire, ramenant Luxus à la réalité. Celui-ci leur jeta un regard foudroyant et préféré les planter là.

Hors de question pour lui de retourner chaperonner Maevis. En plus, ces deux imbéciles l'avaient plus qu'énervés. Il s'installa à une table d'une terrasse et eut un soupir. Bon sang, même à la piscine, on ne pouvait pas être tranquille et se détendre !

- Quel soupir ! Tu devrais plutôt profiter de cette sortie à la piscine !

Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit Mira qui le trouve. La jeune femme s'installa d'ailleurs face à lui. Un regard sur son maillot lui rappela que Jenny lui en avait retiré le haut auparavant et il détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rosées.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu repenses à cet épisode avec Jenny ? Lui demanda Mira, penchée sur la table et Luxus déglutit face à la vue qu'elle lui offrait.

Il ne répondit pas et Mira se leva pour aller s'installer plus près de lui.

- Oh ne me dis pas que tu es gêné par ça. Tu as déjà du voir d'autres poitrines, non ?

Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus gênante et le blond ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je te taquinais, Luxus.

Il lança un regard noir au mannequin, ce qui la fit rire. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Décidant qu'il n'était pas d'accord, Luxus saisit le visage de Mira entre ses mains. Et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, la piscine toute entière fut retournée par Natsu.

* * *

_- Mira, pousses-toi ! Hurla Luxus, au bord de la panique._

_Il avait vu le coup du dragon venir comme au ralenti. Et c'est également comme au ralenti qu'il vit la patte atteindre son objectif et Mira voler dans les airs. Il délaissa le Raijin et se rua vers l'endroit où elle avait atterri aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. _

_- Bordel de merde ! Marmonna-t-il en s'agenouillant._

_Les cheveux de Mira formaient comme une corolle autour d'elle et elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. _

_- Luxus..._

_- Ne parles pas !_

_Il redressa la tête de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui. Bon sang, il se sentait tellement inutile ! Il n'avait même pas pu empêcher ce désastre d'arriver, il n'avait même pas pu la sauver ! Et maintenant qu'allait-il se passer ? _

_- Je veux te voir..._

_Luxus obéit à la requête de Mira. Elle leva difficilement une main et la posa sur la joue du blond. _

_- J'aurais voulu...Tant de choses...Toi et moi..._

_- Ne parles pas. Répéta-t-il._

_- Ne pleures pas. Je me suis battue, j'ai agi avec l'esprit de Fairy Tail...Alors ne sois pas triste pour moi._

_Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Les yeux bleus de Mira restaient plongés dans les siens et il sentit son menton trembler. Les larmes embuèrent une fois de plus son regard. _

_- Luxus...Je t'aime._

_Sur ces mots, la main de Mira était retombée et elle avait fermé les yeux, sa tête basculant en arrière. Le hurlement que poussa Luxus fit se retourner tous les combattants. C'était le cri d'un homme blessé. Le cri d'un homme qui avait perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Le cri d'un dragon. _

_Le blond se releva, refusant de lâcher le corps de Mira, mais la rage et la tristesse animaient son regard. Il ressentait ces émotions comme jamais il ne les avaient ressenties. Avec plus de puissance que jamais. Et il sentit sa magie courir dans ses veines. Il sentit sa rage enfler, enfler, et encore enfler, dévastatrice. _

_Sans un regard, il confia Mirajane à Lisanna. Il refusait d'admettre qu'elle était morte. Il refusait d'accepter cela et il allait la venger pour le mal qui lui avait été fait. Il se dirigea sans hésitation aucune vers le dragon qui avait blessé Mira et déchaîna toute sa force contre lui. Jamais il n'avait combattu de telle manière, jamais il n'avait combattu pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait aussi fort qu'il aimait Mira. _

_Au bout d'un moment cependant, après de nombreuses heures de combat et malgré leur victoire, Luxus s'effondra, à bout de forces et ce fut le noir._

* * *

Mira papillonna des yeux, dans le coltar. Elle se rappelait des dragons, elle se rappelait des combats...Et puis Luxus, lui hurlant de se pousser. Puis le noir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, surprise de sentir sa main comme serrée dans un étau. Il s'agissait de la main de Luxus qui recouvrait la sienne. La tête du jeune homme était posée juste à côté et elle apercevait son profil, ravagé par des cernes et des traces de larmes. Elle se rappela également du tête à tête qu'elle avait eu avec lui alors qu'elle croyait sa dernière heure venue.

Mira passa la main qui n'était pas prise par celle de Luxus dans les cheveux blonds en épis avec tendresse. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici et depuis combien de temps la veillait-il ? Avait-il seulement pris le temps de se reposer après les combats ?

Luxus tressaillit et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son regard plongea directement dans celui de Mira et il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il se releva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et la serra contre lui.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Pour toute réponse, Mira le serra également contre elle.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi...Je n'ai pas pu te laisser ici sans être là à ton réveil.

- Merci.

Luxus se détacha d'elle et la fixa avec sérieux, avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui donner un baiser qui ne fut pas interrompu cette fois-ci. Le baiser terminé, Mira se serra avec force contre lui.

- Pour répondre à ce que tu m'as dit, moi aussi.

Mirajane eut un sourire alors que le blond embrassait le sommet de son crâne. Lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la pièce, elle sourit face à cette scène émouvante.

- Enfin vous vous réveillez Mademoiselle Strauss ! Il était temps, je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de soigner Monsieur Draer !

Luxus lança un regard paniqué à Mira mais celle-ci secoua la tête. Elle ne lui serait d'aucun secours sur ce coup-là !

* * *

La photo montrait un couple heureux, la femme dans une robe blanche et l'homme dans un costume noir. Tous leurs amis étaient rassemblés autour d'eux et toutes les personnes présentes semblaient heureuses de se trouver là.

La femme eut un sourire tendre, se rappelant de cette magnifique journée, qui fut la plus belle de sa vie. L'homme de la maison ne tarda pas à arriver et la serra contre lui. Se mordant les lèvres, Mirajane se tourna vers Luxus et lui vola un baiser.

- En quel honneur ?

- Il faut une occasion spéciale ?

- La dernière fois que tu m'as regardé de cette façon c'est quand tu voulais me convaincre de t'épouser.

- Eh bien, c'est pour ce qui suit généralement le mariage.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Luxus pour comprendre ce que ces paroles impliquaient avant qu'un sourire de bonheur n'éclaire ses traits et qu'il fasse virevolter sa femme dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, Mirajane Draer.

* * *

Un ch'tit avis ? ^^


End file.
